Harry Potter and the Big Round Room
by PearlyJammer
Summary: An X-Men, Harry Potter Crossover COMPLETE!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Harry Potter and The Big Round Room: A Harry Potter-X-Men Crossover  
  
  
  
Author: Autumn  
  
E-mail: dyslexic_crisco_penguin_fiend@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men are Stan Lee's creations, the wizarding types are J.K. Rowling's. I however do own the 'haglets', then again, that may not be something to be proud of *g*.  
  
A/N: A quick overview of the characters:  
  
Potter:  
  
Harry Potter: The book hero Hermione Granger: girl genius type Ron Weasley: best friend to the two above Severus Snape: Potions master, death eater, deliciously sinister Albus Dumbledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
  
  
X-Men: Wolverine/Logan: Haunted, badass type Cyclopse/Scott: X-Men leader, cool-headed Rogue/Marie: can kill with a touch Xavier: Headmaster of Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:  
  
"Ron, could you make any more noise?" Hermione bit out at the bumbling red head.  
  
"Well, excuse me if there's not much room under this cloak!" he spat back.  
  
"Both of you, just shut up!" an exasperated Harry interjected. "Hermione, do you have it?"  
  
"Yes. 12 forward twists should do it" she murmured to herself while adjusting the time turner. The little hourglass gleamed a soft white light as the three figures touching it vanished into thin air.  
  
  
  
Charles Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters: the not so distant future  
  
The man known as the Wolverine sat idly watching the monitors in the surveillance room. It had been a boring few weeks. No Magneto to worry about, no Sabertooth and not even Mystique. His days at Xavier's were spent prowling the grounds, spying on Mar-ensuring Rogue's safety, and just watching. For what exactly he wasn't sure. But it had to do with a more powerful foe than they'd ever faced before. Charles had reason to suspect that Rogue was a key part in this plan. He'd been so certain of this in fact he'd immediately had Scott and Ororo fly him to England in the blackbird. An old college of his was there and Charles felt the need to consult with him immediately. Suddenly the Cerebro screen caught his eye, he quickly pinned it with his gaze and watched in amazement as the door appeared to be closing. Without a second thought, Logan shot out of the room, and down the corridor. Eager to meet whoever was prowling about at all hours of the night.  
  
The three were standing on a platform about 12 feet away from the door. A careful look around told them there was a ceiling somewhere far above their heads, one chair with a helmet of sorts, blue tilling everywhere and a door. It was the strangest room they'd ever been in. After seven years of living in an enchanted castle, that was saying something. "Alohamora" Ron whispered at the door. It immediately opened and let them outside into a poorly lit corridor.  
  
This mansion was as modern as their usual surroundings were ancient and at times a bit eccentric. Florescent lighting lit the hallway, while paintings were lined up on every available surface. The three stopped and stared at a picture of a bald man in a wheelchair with three figures in what appeared to be a black, shiny material flanking him. Ron turned to Hermione and asked "is this what muggles normally wear?"  
  
Looking at the uniforms and visor on the head of the man she quickly answered "no" in a whispered voice. The three were so focused on the painting that they didn't hear a man sneak up behind them.  
  
Logan was slightly confused. He could smell three people, but a scan of the room revealed no one to his gaze. He heard what seemed to be a male voice whispering, and a female voice answering. He sniffed the air and was certain the third scent was near the other three. Logan strode up until he was certain he was right behind where he'd heard the speaking. Puzzled, he reached out a hand attempting to assess whether or not a person was in the vicinity. To his shock, his hand came into contact with a liquidy feeling cloth.  
  
  
  
He grabbed the cloth and jerked it backwards. Three heads popped into view. Quick as a wink, Hermione, Ron and Harry spun around, wands out stretched. "Wingardium Leviosa!" the three shouted.  
  
Logan found himself rising from the ground, as if Magneto was controlling him, but it wasn't painful. Still, he was rather indignant at being rendered helpless by three strangely dressed teenagers.  
  
"Pertrificus Totalis" the girl muttered and Logan found himself paralyzed and dropped slowly to the floor. "Defendium" the black hared boy whispered and the only sound Logan could hear was a deafening silence. This was worse than being caught in the lab. At least then he could hear and move, now he lost all advantage over the three robe-claud individuals. He had no idea what to expect.  
  
"Ron, we've got to do something about him!" Hermione stated harshly.  
  
"I don't know Herm, he looks as if he'd strangle us as soon as talk." Harry added.  
  
"We thought the same thing about Snape, and he's not all bad!"  
  
"What a kind assessment Miss Granger," Professor Severes Snape, and potions master at Hogwarts spat out as he apperated next to the trio. "What in Merlin's name have you done to this, this, man?" he sneered in Logan's direction, "Miss Granger" he added as an afterthought. "How do you know it was Hermione?" Ron asked suspiciously. Severes rolled his eyes. "I'd hardly expect anything from a Weasly when under pressure, and judging by Flickwick's comments, Potter here doesn't seem a likely candidate either. Even if you're both seventh years."  
  
Hermione had to gloat a tiny bit. It wasn't everyday the hardest teacher in the history of Hogwarts went around giving compliments, no matter how underhanded they may be. "Well, are you going to tell me what you did to this man or not?" Snape said acidly.  
  
"Harry, Ron and I were caught a bit off guard. This man somehow knew we were here, even under the invisibility cloak" she said pointing at the silver cloak still clutched in Logan's petrified hand.  
  
"We all chanted wingardium leviosa, unsure of who he was and then I put him in a body bind, and Harry put a deafening hex on him. Snape sighed and looked towards Logan's prone body.  
  
"Enervate" he said, and Logan immediately jumped up and pinned the taller man to the wall. He unsheathed a claw.  
  
"Who in the hell are you?" Snape looked nonplused. He simply regarded the man and his claws. "I would remove that claw if I were you." Snape said coldly.  
  
Experiencing the unbearable pain of the cructatious curse had hardened him to threats of pain and violence. "I assure you, we are not here to hurt you muggles, or your precious children" Snape sneered. Logan considered what the man has said. Seeing as how the three kids were as powerful as they were, he assumed the man must be more so.  
  
He retracted his claw and released the extremely lanky man in front of him. "This better be good bub." Snape simply arched an eyebrow in amusement. He was used to such bravado, and rarely took it seriously. Especially from Muggles. Or whatever this man was. Severus somehow doubted the nine-inch claws were of muggle origin, but he wasn't about to waste his time speculating either. He simply accepted what was. "Mr. Logan, is it?" Going on after pausing shortly he said, "the three before you are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger." "They've been sent here by Albus Dumbledore, along with myself to protect this school.  
  
Logan began snickering. Imagine Xavier's needing protection, by four robed Englishmen. Very funny idea indeed. He sized up the taller man and wondered how much of a threat he really posed. The kids, he imagined could be taken out very easily. Especially the tall red head, and the other boy had a sense of arogantness around him, he too could be taken down. He wasn't so sure about the girl though, something told him to discount her. "So who the hell are you then?"  
  
"Professor Severus Snape," he said cordially. "Now if you would be so kind as to show us to our quarters please." Logan was reluctant to say the least to do anything the pale man in front of him asked, but he figured if he placed them in rooms, he'd know where they were at all times and he able to better keep an eye on them.  
  
He turned and strode down the long corridor, not hearing footsteps behind him he called out "are you coming or not?" without looking backwards. Soon enough, four sets of steps followed suit. "Weasly and Potter in here," Logan announced, pointing at a room. He crossed the hallway. "Granger, Snape." He indicated at two doors next to one another. The four wizards stood in front of their appointed rooms as Logan gracelessly stalked back down the corridor into the surveillance room. "Tomorrow, we shall meet at six o'clock A.M. in the entrance" Snape called to the three younger magical folks before entering his chambers. 


	2. Evil Afoot

Disclaimer in part One *  
  
A/N: Dementor: an evil soul- sucking fiend The term 'bitchios' was invented by Taryn, Terri or Karen ; )  
  
  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Charles Xavier sat in the formers office taking tea from a bottomless teapot. The two headmasters had been considerably close for several decades and had lent one another faculty or resources over the years. This was the first time they had united under the banner of the same cause.  
  
"I see your students have arrived safely, Albus" Professor Xavier said warmly to the bearded man.  
  
"Indeed. I've also sent Severus with them. Things should be interesting" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Speaking of, has the old bat ever lightened up at all?" Charles inquired.  
  
Nearly reading his mind Albus returned, "I could ask you the same or Mr. Logan."  
  
Sighing with resignation, Charles continued "perhaps, we could employ Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter to knock some sense into our stubborn little boys."  
  
"Certainly, any magical mishaps away from the castle must be dealt with as soon as possible, if a few side effects were to occur, well that is out of my hands I am afraid."  
  
"Then it is settled."  
  
"And so it shall be."  
  
The two old conspirators raised their cups and toasted to what would be, if they had their own way that was.  
  
"I'm afraid I must return now. Scott and Ororo approach."  
  
"Very well. Shall we stay in contact by owl post or more, muggle efforts?"  
  
"Cerebro works fine. And in case you have forgotten, I have a small bit of telepathic ability Albus" he stated, teasingly.  
  
"Ah yes, of course. I must be slipping in my old age!"  
  
"So long old friend. I trust we will meet again, under more pleasant circumstances if possible."  
  
"Fear not, Charles. I've sent the most capable students Hogwarts has to offer, and the greatest potions master I've seen in my lifetime."  
  
Suddenly the Blackbird appeared and Charles climbed through the window to take Ororo's outstretched hand. Albus watched the jet take off and marveled at Muggle technology. Shaking his head he returned to the business of running the most prestigious school of magic in Britain.  
  
Meanwhile across the Globe at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:  
  
The entrance hall: 6:05 AM  
  
"Potter! Weasly! You're late!" Severus Snape snapped at the two 18 year old wizards.  
  
"You're not going to yell at Hermione?" Ron queried cheekily.  
  
"Insufferable know-it-all that she is, at least Miss Granger has the compunction to be punctual once in awhile."  
  
The three younger wizards stared openly. This was the second near compliment Snape had directed at Hermione. Such a thing was unheard of, even for Snape's own Slytherin house. He glared menacingly before muttering "quandro invisibus," casting an invisibility charm over the four of them.  
  
"Buble defindium" then rendered them utterly untraceable to the semi- muggle populace of Xavier's. "Our assignment, is of course to protect the muggles at this school. The details and reasons, I'm sure you are unaware of. Take a seat and pay attention" he said whilst conjuring up three chairs." "We're here to pose as students and faculty at this school. To stop an insidious group of half muggle, half-dementor origin. They exist in Hagletonia in upper New York state. It is much like the American version of Hogsmede. Purely magical and invisible to the muggle eye. However, it is an unnatural and evil place. Voldermont himself refused to set foot in the vicinity." The three students exchanged glances. The fact that Lord Voldermont, the darkest wizard in a millenium had balked at anything spoke volumes.  
  
"Half- muggle, half dementor?" Hermione started, "sir, how is that even possible?"  
  
  
  
"Miss Granger, surely I don't have to explain the finer points of the birds and bees?" Snape said dryly. Ron and Harry stifled sniggers.  
  
The thought of Snape saying anything on the subject was enough to make anyone who knew the brooding wizard grin like a Cheshire cat. "All I meant was that I thought the Dementors were...... she trailed off "well, I suppose the thought had never occurred to me."  
  
"I don't suppose it would" Snape replied silkily. Ron rolled his eyes and uttered "who would, aside from that greasy git" under his breath.  
  
"Bite your tongue Weasly, we do not need such juvenile behavior. Headmaster Dumbledore seems to believe you three are up to task. I suggest you don't prove him wrong. " "What exactly are these, um, creatures planning?" Harry inquired.  
  
Snape looked thoughtful for a moment, and the three could have sworn a flicker of amusement stole across his face before he began to speak again. "The haglets, as they are commonly known are led by four wo- females. Civ, Bindie, and Tethbrely. A fourth, Larice appears to have worked her way into the inner circle as well. It has come to our attention that the haglets are attempting to poison muggle children throughout America.  
  
"What does that have to do with this school?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that. This school contains Cererbro, which is a fancy name for the big round room you three arrived in. It has uncharted telepathic capabilities and can track any mutant, a sort of halfway magical muggle that isn't a wizard exactly. They have powers, but only one or two usually, and they are limited to some extent. There is a flaw within this Cerebro system however. Charles Xavier, Headmaster of this school though brilliant is unabashedly optimistic and generally fails to see how things of great power may be used for unholy intentions."  
  
Snape stopped again to ponder how to phrase the next part of the explanation. "Potter and Miss Granger, you are familiar with television and radio and how they work yes?" Snape asked.  
  
The pair nodded their head. "Well then, Weasly, pay attention as this is mainly for your benefit" he spat. "A person with a bit of technological intelligence could alter Cerebro to effectively brainwash the masses by distorting airwaves and radio frequencies." "I thought you said they were trying to poison muggles" Ron broke in, obviously puzzled.  
  
Snape sighed long sufferingly. "It is a long story Weasly, allow me to get to the point. As we understand it, the Haglets have taken over a small corporation in America. General Mills is the name I believe. It is a cereal company. They have essentially enchanted the cereal with Dementor blood. It will theoretically pull the soul out of whoever eats it, and turn the consumer into an evil being, essentially a dementor with human genetics."  
  
"Such a creature could strip schools all over the country of their souls! It would become a giant wasteland!" Hermione said in horror.  
  
"Yes, it would be devastating and qucick spread. To stop that from happening, we're to protect Cerebro. If the haglets can't control all major forms of communication, they cannot of course suggest to the public they need to go out and buy Cherrios.  
  
However, we're here as well to keep them from reaching the girl called Rogue. It is Professor Xavier's believe that they are planning on using the girl as a conduit to activate the machine. Her mutation is the ability to essentially suck out a person's very being through her skin." "Is she-" Harry started "Yes, she does have some dementor blood in her. How she never turned evil is a mystery." Snape confirmed. "The problem lies in locating the other key. There are many possibilities to who is the other part of the equation. That is why we are here to locate him or her and remove them at once."  
  
"Sir, why is a conduit necessary. Why don't the haglets simply send out the contaminated cereal?" "It has everything to do with the power of suggestion Miss Granger. The cereal is being marketed as "Bitchios" and only those minds that've wrapped their mind around that fact will be able to locate the cereal in stores. It is invisible to the uninitiated. Why do you think we haven't just gone out and removed the boxes from shelves and destroyed them?" Snape sneered.  
  
  
  
"So, who are we posing as?" "The three of you will be posing as new students. Mutant students. Weasly, your 'mutant ability' is to transfigure objects. Potter you are an expert at levitation, and Miss Granger will have the strange ability to conjure fire. Your wands will be cast with an invisibility charm and keep them handy at all times. Mutant powers are not directed by a wand, so we must appear the same."  
  
"What are you going to do?" "I am a new teacher at this school. I shall be teaching of all things, history." "We will all shop for muggle clothing today in the afternoon. The two of you," he said indicating Harry and Hermione, "shall have to assist those of us less versed in Muggle wear. We will continue with this discussion after breakfast. Now I expect Charles Xavier to arrive any moment, I leave you to your devices." He finished. Harry Hermione and Ron rose from their chairs and silently stepped out of the bubble, and wove their way up to their rooms. 


	3. Shop till yayeah

* Disclaimer etc. In part one *  
  
Hogwartrs School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 8: 00 PM. Weekly Staff Meeting  
  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the most prestigious wizarding school in all of Europe was not what one could 'typical' in any way. He was good- natured and had a mischievous side that could rival the Weasley twins. It was that characteristic that led him to call a staff meeting in the middle of the week  
  
Professor Flitwick, Madam Poppy, Madam Hooch, Professor Sprout, the ghost of Professor Bins, Professor McGonagal and Hagrid all spilled into the comfortable room curious as to why they were meeting at such a time. The chairs in the room had been arranged into a semi-circle, and a silvery cube had been elevated about a foot off of the ground.  
  
"Ah good you're all here!" Dumbledore said joyfully. "Popcorn?" he offered, his taste for Muggle treats was a great source of amusement to many of the mansion's inhabitants. Flitwick was the only one to take him up on the offer "Now then, if you'll kindly sit down, I've a bit of a surprise for you."  
  
The faculty took their seats in chairs enchanted to accommodate their own personal tastes. "What you are about to see, I trust will not leave this room." He started in a serious tone, before the ever present twinkle in his eye gleamed. "However, the opportunity to watch Severus Snape in the hands of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, as he shops for clothing is too good to pass up." "Humoriosa" he chanted and the silver cube suddenly came to life with a picture like muggle television, only in 3-D. Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter came into view, and the staff sat mesmerized."  
  
Salem Shopping Centre America 2: 00 P.M.  
  
"Remember, Potter, Miss Granger, any attempts to make me look like an imbecile will be severely punished. Discreetness is key here" Severus Snape said in what he hoped was a reproving voice to mask the paranoia he felt.  
  
Harry and Ron fought the urge to laugh uncontrollably. Visions of Snape in golf attire flashed through their heads. Hermione sensed a coming discrepancy and quickly took the decision into her own hands. "Harry, why don't you take Ron into Blue Anchor? Professor Snape and I will be in Eddie Bauer, we'll meet back her in an hour" she said curtly before strolling off to the latter store. The three males stared at her retreating figure before rushing off into opposite directions.  
  
Ron and Harry entered the Blue Anchor. Ron was immediately blown away by the vast array of pants and shorts in front of him. "How do these people live?" he muttered. "What in blazes is khaki?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"It's a particularly hideous shade of tan Ron. Best to avoid it" Harry advised.  
  
"Let's just move over here," he said pointing to a large rack of jeans  
  
"Are you sure we should be picking this out by ourselves?" Ron queried; looking absolutely stunned at the task before them.  
  
"What, would you rather have Hermione pick out everything for you? I've lived in the muggle world for 17 years Ron, I am capable of picking out some jeans and t-shirts I think." Harry stated in an annoyed tone.  
  
Ron looked nonplussed. "Look Ron, everything goes with jeans. Just pick out some jumpers and some t-shirts and you'll be set. Although I suppose we should get something a bit more formal, but this store doesn't seem to cater to that," he said glancing around at the plethora of skateboarding tee's.  
  
Ron sighed in defeat and began picking clothing off of the racks. Harry noticed he wasn't paying any mind whatsoever to the sizes. "Ron, you have to pick clothes according to their size. You have to remember, they're not enchanted to fit the wearer."  
  
"Oh Merlin's balls, Harry! This is impossible."  
  
"Fine, we'll get Hermione then."  
  
The two boys stalked out of the store and ran into Hermione waiting outside the dressing room entrance for Snape. "Hermione, Ron won't listen."Harry whined like a child.  
  
"What, sizeing problems?" she looked critically at Ron for a few seconds, "size 24X28 for trousers, and large-extra large in shirts."  
  
The boys starred. "I worked at a department store between fifth and sixth year." She stated simply.  
  
Harry and Ron scampered off again looking rather sheepish. Severus Snape reappeared a moment later, or rather his voice did. The man in whole refused to leave the dressing room. "Miss Granger, this 'outfit' you've picked out looks absolutely ridiculous."  
  
"Well I won't know that for certain unless you come out here and show it" she began impatiently.  
  
She trailed off as the man reluctantly stepped out of the booth and into view. Hermione had chosen some semi-casual black dress slacks and a blood red button-down shirt. She thought the effect was quite nice. Where had Snape been hiding those broad shoulders and muscular arms all these years? "I don't see a problem" she replied when she was capable of speaking again. Snape chose to snort, in obvious disbelief. He instead choose to bite his tongue and try on the other garments that she had picked out for him. The surealness of the situation hit him hard. Imagine him, Severus Snape relying on a young Gryffindor witch to dress him. He nearly cracked a smile at the very idea; instead he scowled and roughly grabbed his pile of clothes. Hermione was waiting for him outside. "Now all we have left to get you is proper socks, shoes, and um, underwear" she said coloring slightly.  
  
"Underwear? Good heavens girl, whatever for?" he asked too stunned to thrown in his usual vemon.  
  
"Muggle clothing and wizarding are very different sir."  
  
"Everywhere?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How the bloody hell would you know?" Snape exploded.  
  
Hermione's face colored a bit. "It just is," she said not meeting his eyes. "The packages are located over there, I expect you can find your own" she finished in a tight voice.  
  
Snape's look at her retreating back was one of pure hatred. He was certainly not going to believe her rubbish about the difference. He longed to take 15 points from Gryffindor for her impudence. At the moment he hated Albus Dumbledore for sending him to babysit three disgusting Gryffindors. He scowled at the clerk at the counter, satisfied to see the look of apprehension on the teen's face as he thrust the credit card at him. He hoped his act would cover up the fact that he really wasn't all that familiar with the process. Thankfully the boy simply asked for a signature and stutteringly muttered to "have a nice day." Snape gathered his things and stalked out of the store to where the three aforementioned babies were congregated. It seemed that Potter and Weasley had managed to scrape up enough muggle clothing for at least two other boys. He could only imagine how many Hermione would obtain. He'd heard muggle girls loved to shop, he looked at the clock and saw that it was already 3:00. At this rate they'd surely miss dinner. He strode up to the trio to catch the last bit of an argument.  
  
"Harry don't be so daft! You wouldn't want to wear the same pair of knickers every day would you?"  
  
"No" he answered.  
  
"Bras operate on the same principal!" she hissed at him before walking into a store with a pink and white logo. Who the hell was Victoria Secret?  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a conspiratory look before trailing their friend. Bloody hell, Severus thought as he realized he'd walked into a women's lingerie shop. The last place he ever expected to be, let alone while supervising three students. Perhaps he'd just stand back by the poorly shaped thing displaying two tiny scraps of fabric.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, try this little number" Harry said mischievously holding up a medowgold colored underwire."  
  
"Harry James Potter. Don't EVER attempt to pick out my underwear again!" Hermione said, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Yeah, Harry. Red's obviously much more her color," he said before the two fled, daring no more to test Hermione's wrath.  
  
Snape held in a chuckle. That'd teach her to talk to other people about such things. He couldn't help agreeing with Weasly though, red was much more fitting with her. Without saying a word he walked back out to watch the dynamic duo. About 20 minutes later Hermione returned from the Secret shop with two small bags clutched in her hand. Not giving the three males another look she entered a clothing store. Presumably to find clothes to go over whatever she'd just purchased.  
  
Still refusing to speak to either Ron or Harry, Hermione quietly informed Snape that if there was nothing further, they could return to the mansion. He thanked her kindly for her permission and called Xavier. Scott Summers arrived a few minutes later to pick them up. Ron could have sworn he was Percy's long lost twin brother, minus the red hair of course.  
  
**** Hogwarts *****  
  
"Fineted!" Dumbledore cried out and the screen disappeared.  
  
"I would love to ask Severus if he prefers boxers of briefs," Madame Hooch said cheerfully.  
  
"Indeed. Thank you for the entertainment Albus!" professor Flitwick chirped merrily.  
  
"Quite welcome. Now, I'm afraid I must insist we all get some sleep" the cheerful headmaster yawned.  
  
The staff departed and went their separate ways. Dumbledore couldn't resist and conjured up the image of Severus' reaction to underclothing.  
  
"If he retires, could always make that the new entrance to Slytherin" he mused.  
  
The picture faded, and Albus left the staffroom and whistled all the way into his chambers.  
  
  
  
****** Xavier's ********  
  
  
  
Dinner was relatively uneventful as many of the students were still away on their Summer break. Headmaster Charles Xavier had returned from his visit with Dumbledore and had the four wizards as Jonathan Slytherin, Mia Sensible, Jeffery Redding, and Lee Scarsdale. It was obvious that Dumbledore had influenced the names.  
  
"Jeffery? Who names their child Jeffery?" Ron had complained.  
  
"I see nothing wrong with the name" Hermione said briskly.  
  
"Yes, well you got off with a rather sensible name, didn't you?" Harry quipped.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, still slightly annoyed with the boys and headed for the library. The school term was to begin in three days time, and Xavier had gently suggested the wizards spend time adapting themselves to their surroundings and observing the permanent residents of the castle.  
  
Snape had looked sour, as that required him to spend more time in the company of the Gryffindor trio. He had however dutifully complied and had allowed Harry and Hermione to explain how electricity worked and how to use a computer. He found the latter very fascinating indeed. Ron seemed very taken by the big screen television in the den and marveled at the voice controlled locks on some levels of the school. As it turned out, the fifth level under ground was to be theirs for the duration of their stay. Their own chambers had been magically altered to include a hidden passage down into the work area  
  
After the long weekend, the three retired for the night, anxious and ready to greet their new roles as mutants. The students would arrive tomorrow and the masquerade was to begin.  
  
Meanwhile in Hageltonia.................. Evil was still afoot............  
  
**************  
  
School Daze, evil quite afoot, and a few other things........ 


	4. Interlude: War of the Muses

* Disclaimer in part One *  
  
Hagletonia....  
  
Our devious villains plot their er, devious plot. Oh dear, that was rather redundant. Nevertheless, on we go....  
  
Malarkey of a decidedly dark nature was brewing.  
  
"Yes, yes we know that! Get to the freakin' point already!"  
  
"Very well Civ. Why don't you narrate then if you're so keen on it?"  
  
"I will. About time someone introduced us properly."  
  
"Bloody finicky that one. Far too impatient and ruddy rude for her own good." Our good narrator mumbled as he left the scene in Civ's, uh-capable hands.  
  
Civ's rather hagish face appeared and several audience members let out a scream of fright.......  
  
"Ahhhhh! Oh my God! The horror, the horror!" said one.  
  
"That is the most horrible, disgusting thing ever!" chimed a second.  
  
"I want my mommy!" threw in another.  
  
"Fuck off all of you! Kiss my ass! Go to hell and shove it where the sun don't shine you wretched, terrible scum of the earth." Civ growled menacingly.  
  
"Excuse me Madame but if I may intercede, that is no way to address an audience! I must insist you desist at once!"  
  
"How dare you accuse my poor, sweet, brilliant FRIEND of these malicious accusations?!" Binde the Ugly screamed in righteous indignation on behalf of her friend.  
  
All hell broke loose at her comment between the two haglets and the bereaved narrator.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"I'll rip you're bloody head off!"  
  
"Cheater, that's been done before" Larice suddenly through out.  
  
* Snikt * The mightly Wolverine entered the chamber of confusion. "I'm gonna give you until the count of two to get back in your goddamn plot point!"  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
To Logan's utter surprise, nobody moved. When suddenly......  
  
"Mr. Logan, kindly inform me what the meaning of this tomfoolery is." Severus Snape's silky voice cut through the cacophony.  
  
Silence reigned as the motley crew pondered the question. Snape and Logan both bellowed "Autumn!" at the same time.  
  
Footsteps echoed across the vast chamber........  
  
"Yes?" I asked calmly.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Well, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Them!" Snape said pointing at the haglets.  
  
"Him!" Logan yelled pointing at Snape.  
  
"Oh honestly! Can't you just knock it off with this childish behavior? You're adults, act like it!" I exclaimed, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Here's the deal. Logan, go back to brooding in your corner, Snape kindly return to your quarters. And you three," I said to the haglets, "go back and do whatever it is you do."  
  
The figures dutifully retreated leaving Geeves and myself in the empty chamber. "Geeves love, please narrate the story as I asked. Whitty comments and all. Don't be afraid to step on anybody's toes."  
  
"Right. Miss? Do you realize how different the characters are in your chosen universe? You've got X-Men mutants, English wizards and some insidious original characters. I must say it could get a bit confusing."  
  
"The cheerios. It was too much wasn't it."  
  
"No. I liked the cheerios."  
  
"The shopping?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, well off I go. So we're set then? I don't have to referee any more disputes?"  
  
"No miss. I've got it all under wraps."  
  
"Alright then if you'd kindly introduce the next section please."  
  
"Well actually miss, I thought we weren't doing that until later....."  
  
"Quite right. This inter-universe war has been taxing on creative stores."  
  
": Well I'll just run along then. Think up some witty remarks."  
  
"Um Geeves? Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Righto." Geeves turned to face the audience.  
  
"Due to conflicting voices of the muses, 'Harry Potter and the Big Round Room' shall be appearing a bit later this week. We do apologize for this inconvenience."  
  
"Well done Geeves. Care for a cup of tea?"  
  
"Is it peppermint?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Cheers." 


	5. School Dazeeee

Disclaimer in Part One *  
  
A/N" For Kattzar who waited patiently through my mindless nonsense ; )  
  
  
  
Deep in Hageltonia.....  
  
"Our minions are growing Civ. We shall soon be powerful enough to take them."  
  
"Charles Xavier will not know what hit him my lord" Civ said, bending to kiss Bindie's hand.  
  
"Yes," Bindie continued, "soon enough the pesky mutants will be as defenseless as slugs."  
  
"Slugs? Why slugs?" Tehbly spoke up.  
  
"Do you dare question me?" Bindie seethed angrily.  
  
"I, I I mean, no. Just why slugs instead of kittens or puppies, great one?"  
  
"Kittens can bite and puppies grow up to be vicious little monsters, you imbecile. Hardly defenseless now are they?"  
  
"Some people are allergic to slugs." Nejne voiced.  
  
"Another who dares to question you my lady." Larice said incredulously.  
  
"Yes, Larice. It is easy to see why some people have risen in prestige, while others are stagnant." Bindie said cooly.  
  
"Perhaps a reminder of the first rule of our people?"  
  
"Bindie's word is law." Civ, Larice and Bindie chimed together.  
  
"Y-yes my lady. Of course. However can I make it up to you?" Tehbly asked desperately.  
  
"That department of course is up to Sominuso. Get out of my site you wretch."  
  
"And what of Nejne, oh clever one?" Civ questioned softly.  
  
"You, dear Najne have no business here. Speak of this to anyone and I assure you, no seal or dolphin has ever been clobbered as thoroughly as you will be."  
  
Civ and Larice smirked and Najne was cast from their group forever.  
  
"Shall we prepare the cereal?" Larice askissed. "Proceed. Remember, the bigger the box, the more venom to be spread. Make sure they go on sale in chains all across the country." Binde said before sweeping out of the room.  
  
*******************  
  
Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters 1st day of the Fall Semester 8:00 AM, breakfast  
  
"Welcome back for another year" Professor Xavier greeted his students brightly. "I'm sure you've noticed a few new faces amongst us this year. Mia Sensible, Lee Scarsdale and Jeffery Redding will be joining the senior class. Miss Sensible is a pyrokenetic, Mr. Redding an expert at transfiguring objects, and Master Scarsdale can levitate nearly anything you could throw at him."  
  
"We've also gained a new history teacher. Ororo Munroe will no longer be teaching that subject-  
  
"Oh, what a shame." Murmured St. John. Ororo gave the hardest tests of the entire faculty.  
  
"Ms. Munroe will be teaching botany from here on out, as well as astrology for electives. We have Jonathan Slytherin with us this year for our history position. I trust you will find the class interesting, to say the least. That said, have a pleasant breakfast and enjoy morning classes."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry had all taken seats in the middle of the busy dinning hall, which had allowed them a chance to observe their new surroundings and classmates. A girl dressed in yellow immediately caught the attention of Ron, and he and Harry immediately delved into speculation about the girl. Hermione rolled her eyes and moved herself to a table with a dark haired girl who wore gloves on her hands though it was the beginning of September.  
  
"May I sit here?" Hermione asked the girl.  
  
The brunette with skunk striper in here hair looked up, obviously shocked by the question. What exactly was this girl playing at? Nobody her age voluntarily sat by her. Come to think of it, few of the adults did either. "Feel free" she murmured, not looking up.  
  
"I'm Mia" Hermione said, sticking out her hand.  
  
"I can kill you with a touch" the girl blurted out.  
  
"That's your name is it? Besides, you've got gloves on haven't you?" Hermione's logical mind saw no problem.  
  
Slowly, Rogue, as she introduced herself struck out her arm and shook the English girl's hand. The two quickly began discussing the school and it's various teachers. Hermione filed away everything she learned for later. It proved to be a very informative meal. Rogue had dodged every question about her family while Hermione made up a great deal about Mia's parents.  
  
As it turned out, History with Professor Snape, er Jonnathan Slytherin was their first class of the day. The 15 seniors walked into the room, certain that the class would be much easier to deal with than Ororo's. Ron. Hermione and Harry were curious as well, but knew better than to expect merry sunshine from the potions master.  
  
"First of all, there will be absolutely NO use of powers in this class. A breech of this regulation will lead to serious consequences. Secondly, pay attention in class, do your classwork and stay on your toes" Hermione, Ron and Harry glanced at each other, recognizing the similarity to the way he addressed this class as he did to a certain Gryfffindor/Slytherin class seven years ago.  
  
"I expect nothing but the best from each of you as this is a school for gifted youngsters" Snape sneered.  
  
All hopes of an easy year vanished immediately. Rogue carefully nudged Hermione and informed her that this guy was 1,000 times worse than Ororo had ever been. Hermione was just whispering back a response when she felt a presence loom above her. Turning, she came face to face with Snape's pale face.  
  
"Apparently, your name deceives you Miss Sensible. Were it otherwise, I'm sure you would not have behaved in such a fashion after hearing my 'speech. You will serve detention with me immediately following dinner."  
  
The class stared. Not even Jubilee had managed to get a detention the first day of class for talking. Needless to say, the rest of the morning was far less dramatic. Lunch swung around and the Hogwarts trio found themselves dragged off into different directions. Hermione went with Rogue while Ron and St. John paired off. Harry ended up with Bobby and Kitty. Hermione caught Ron levitating a lunch tray directly over Snape's head. The brooding professor caught the object, and Ron found himself in detention with Hermione later that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry had somehow earned detention from Snape as well and the three met in the history classroom at 7:00 that night. "It was easier to get the three of you together than I anticipated. Though I must admit, I assumed Potter would earn the first detention." Severus greeted the three.  
  
"I see things haven't changed." Ron muttered.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, if you seriously thought I would let you get away with anything, after seven years of potions you're much stupider than I thought."  
  
"Well honestly! Do you have to be the hardest teacher in EVERY school?" Harry burst out angrily.  
  
"I assure you Mr. Potter, it is the sole goal of my existence. I derive great pleasure out of punishing young people" he stated dryly.  
  
"If that's the last of the griping can we please get down to work?" Hermione said in a clipped tone.  
  
Snape glared at her but refrained from commenting. "Miss Granger, you seem to be getting close to the Rogue girl, a good stroke of luck. Get her to trust you, confide in you, paint each other's toenails and whatever it is muggle teenagers do."  
  
"Potter, Weasly, you two are to simply blend into the student body. A trying task for out famous Potter, perhaps too much to ask." He said sarcastically.  
  
Harry simply rolled his eyes. "Any word on the haglets?"  
  
"Yes actually," Charles Xavier said as he wheeled out from the desk where he'd been sitting unnoticed by the students.  
  
"We suspect they are getting closer to contaminating all of the cereal. We've been monitoring several of the local grocery and supermarkets. Our very own Kitty Pryd was able to hack into the purchasing orders of many stores. It appears that in three weeks, every store within the major chains will be selling Cheerios on sale, and ordering three times as many boxes as usual. We suspect this is when the first rush will be. It is of the utmost importance that we stop it."  
  
"Professor, why on earth is Rogue somewhat shunned from the other students?" Hermione questioned. "The only person who seems to be around her on a consistent basis is that Logan fellow."  
  
Xavier shifted uncomfortably. "Many of the students are afraid of her after an event that took place here last year. "  
  
"Well, if she's wearing clothes, it's obviously an unfounded fear" she said stiffly.  
  
Charles' eyes twinkled in a way reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore; "Not everybody is as logical as you are Hermione."  
  
She still looked slightly miffed, and Ron and Harry suggested they leave.  
  
"Make sure you receive detention as least once every week." Snape said softly as they strode out the door.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Author Notes:  
  
erika (mysterylady_tx@yahoo.com) 2002-07-27 4 Anonymous ah..conflicting muses..must be fun...well just wanted to say that i hope you continue this soon cause it sounds great...and i love the fact that wolvie and snape are at each others throats:D..Hehe especially since they are essentialy erika  
  
Ah thank you! I promise more of the potions master and the snareling wolverine ; )  
  
  
  
(mysterylady_Tx@yahoo.com) 2002-07-27 3 Anonymous  
  
LOL...poor snape...hehehe..this is great:D erika (mysterylady_Tx@yahoo.com) 2002-07-27 2 Anonymous LOL...omg..imagaine if you will...jubilee and snape it the same room:)...mwa hahaha...or better yet jubilee and snape in the same mall...damn that is not enough space:D...great chpter erika (mysterylady_Tx@yahooo.com) 2002-07-27 1  
  
*** Thanks a lot Erika! Heheh there will be some fun moments with the mall rat and the man of only black clothing ; )  
  
  
  
Anonymous interesting can't wiat to see what happens next:D  
  
Thanks ya much!  
  
Endriago Luna 2002-07-27 4 Signed Uh...that was a bit 'different' but never the less entertaining!! ROTFLMAO!! ONWARD!  
  
Hehehehhe glad you enjoyed ; )  
  
  
  
dog-boy 2002-07-25 3 Signed Kewl! ej 2002-07-23 3  
  
My humble thank yous!  
  
Anonymous ooh, um, more, quickly, please, now?? ¤Endriago Luna¤ 2002-07-22 3  
  
Well, I hope the next cahpter is fullfilling ; )  
  
Anonymous interesting!! very good!! Bravo!!! been waiting for a decent xmenXharrypotter  
  
You like it? Thank you! I'm very excited you think it's a decennt x-over!  
  
  
  
JoJo 2002-07-16 1 Signed Well, what can I say? Except that I'm loving this! I'm a sucker for both X-men (so what else is new...) and Harry Potter and you managed to stay true to everyone in both 'verses. Not a mean feat!  
  
Can't wait to see Snape shopping for clothes! Ought to be hilarious!  
  
Heheh hope you did like it lovely!  
  
  
  
Orange 2002-07-15 2 Signed I know I should comment on the plot etc. but frankly, it seems to be going ok.  
  
But I soOOoo want to see Snape shopping for 'muggle clothes'. Hehehehehehe! :) usakoesm 2002-07-14 1  
  
Hope it went well and thanks for the encouragement!  
  
  
  
Anonymous really interesting crossover and perfectly in character, too. i like the idea of hermione, ron, and harry being able to kick logan's butt :) can't wait for the next bit!  
  
Heheheh fun idea to play with ; )  
  
Harriet 2002-07-14 1 Signed Pretty cool, keep going.  
  
I'll try snerk  
  
Orange 2002-07-14 1 Signed interesting!  
  
cross-overs are really hard to pull off and especially with such a rare cross-over (I haven't seen another hp/xmen one) but i'd love to see what you intend to do with this plot. keep writing! :)  
  
Thanks much! I would like to see where teh plot is headed myself lol.  
  
  
  
Katzztar 2002-07-26 4 Signed ROFL! I have been waiting soo paitently for the  
  
next chapter ...and I get mindless insanity. LOL  
  
Next capter!!!!!!!!!!please??  
  
I hope the 4th installment satisfies that ; )  
  
Lavender Rose 2002-07-24 1 Signed cool story! but dont ya think u should have put it in the crossovers bit?  
  
Hmmm now that you think about it.....  
  
Harriet 2002-07-23 3 Signed LMAO! Very funny. How will the students manage with their lack of knowledge in muggle subjects? Look forward to more. 2002- 07-22 3  
  
Hehehh they'll try ; )  
  
Anonymous so... you gonna tell us? boxers or briefs? Lol  
  
Hmmm I'll leave that up for you to decide, for now ; )  
  
Katzztar 2002-07-22 3 Signed I like it! hehe Hermione and crew shopping was a riot. I only reasently started to like Harry Potter so I really don't know much about them. But I've been a X-fan for 20 yrs. Wolvie was to charater :)Something many don't get in the movie section. But my fave charater is Kitty Pryde. Any chance of her appearing in this fic? Collec2r (collec2r@hotmail.com) 2002-07-21 3  
  
Thanks much then! I'm deeply complimented that you liked Wolvie in here!  
  
Anonymous Can't wait to see the next chapters ;-)  
  
Great story.  
  
Thanks ; )  
  
Azora 2002-07-21 3 Signed " 'Yes, well you got off with a rather 'sensible' name, didn't you? "  
  
I love that line!  
  
I can't believe you don't have more reviews! I've been reading this on x- fiction too and I'm really tickled by it. It is well written, funny, and very entertaining. Please don't be discouraged by the lack of reviews.... sometimes I fear the only thing people glowingly review are W/R stories. It is so nice to see something original!!! Keep up the good work!  
  
Well, I appreciate that very much! I hope it lives up to what you like!Q  
  
  
  
CosmicGirl22 2002-07-17 2 Signed heya! I like this idea....of course because I live harry potter and xmen. Severus is my favorite char :) you should do some toad stuff here too  
  
:)  
  
Keep going!  
  
Severus is fun. Toad eh? Hmmmmm.... 


	6. A dolt

*    Disclaimer and all that in part one * 

A/N  Sorry for such a delay on this story.  RL has gotten in the way of more important things 

:  ) 

__________________________________________________ 

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Albus Dumbledore's Office:  

6:00 AM

(12:00 AM EST)

            The mischievous headmaster of Britain's esteemed school made his way over to his ornate fireplace still attired in his bedclothes.  Taking a pinch of flo powder, he tossed it into the blazing fireplace and happily called out 'Severus Snape.' 

            Seconds later his head appeared in the American chambers of Hogwart's esteemed potions master.  "Morning has bro-ken!" he began singing joyfully, yet hopelessly off key, it wasn't long before Severus responded. 

            "Did you really have to do that?  Honestly, even Voldermont never took so much glee from awakening us in the middle of the night." Severus spat moodily. 

            Albus simply chuckled, and magiced a few lamps into shining dim light.  

            "Nice boxers Severus, did you pick them out all by yourself?"  he asked with feigned seriousness. 

            Snape simply crossed his arms across his chest and glared hard at his headmaster.  "I assume you came here for more than commenting on the state of my underwear.  I beg of you to just come out and say it!" he said loosing some of his composure.  

            "All joking aside Severus, we've been most fortunate to stumble across an informant from Hagletonia." 

            "Someone was foolish enough to turn spy against that group?" Snape asked unable to hide his surprise. 

            "Yes, it's rather similar to a young man a few years ago who turned from the ranks or Voldermont.  Now, what was his name again?"  

            Snape turned suspiciously red in the face, but it must have just been a trick of the dim light. "We have reason to believe she will try to contact Rogue for either two purposes.  To warn against the coming danger, or too perhaps take the girl and attempt to be brought back into the fold." 

            "I thought you said she turned spy, Albus."  

            "True enough, but the haglets have no real loyalties, except to themselves.  They will go to any lengths to greater their own personal power." 

"In any case, we must up our guard.  Have Hermione watch over Rogue more closely than ever.  It will be a strainful few weeks I am afraid."  

            "Very well, I shall inform her at once.  And Potter, Weasly?"  

            "Oh, I suspect they have enough of a job to perform what with earning detentions from you so often." he chuckled lightheartedly.  

            "Yes, true enough I suppose.  If you'll excuse me Albus I have work to do, seeing as I have eight hours before classes begin and now that I'm awake" he stated a bit hotly, "I may as well make use of the time." 

            "Carry on then, there seems to be a young Creevy at the door whose antics demand my attention" Dumbledore finished warmly.  

            He ducked his head out of the fire and left Snape to face the new day.  

Severus intended to get up and begin researching a potion he was intending to make in case the haglets succeeded breaking into the school.  He wanted to ensure that Cerebro would fail to work as they planned it.  However, an alliance between the muggle world and the magical one was always difficult, especially in technological aspects.  The likelihood of a success was 50/50 in his opinion.  But working on a solution was easier than dwelling on the memories he didn't want.

            Still, Albus' comment about the similarity between himself and the haglet spy rang in his head.  Why had he ever joined Voldermont's minions?  For the power, for the glory and most of all to rid the world of 'dirty, filthy mudbloods.'  Looking back, nearly 20 years later he was still disgusted at himself with the choice he'd made at 17.  Youth was a poor excuse, as was claiming it was a family tradition.  He'd been angry and resentful of those around him, and he'd liked having power over people.  The power to choose whether someone died quickly or slowly.  It was an intoxicating idea; the reality of it had been terrifying and sickening.  

            He'd quickly come to the conclusion that nobody had the right to decide who lived or died.  Even if they were of lower stature, as he'd thought Muggle-borns were, they deserved to live.  He owed Dumbledore his life, a debt he couldn't repay.  Spying for him was the least he could do.  Severus shook his head and snapped back to reality.  There was so much to do today.  He quickly dressed and made his way into the laboratory. 

            20 minutes into his calculations or runes and trigonometry he realized that he the measurement for watts and volts had completely slipped his mind. He figured that this being a school, with many of the student's powers involved in electricity he would be able to find at least one reference book on the muggle subject in the library.  Cursing softly at the mental block, he rose and strode towards the sizeable library of the mansion.  He arrived to find it already occupied. 

            "Why am I not surprised to see you in here Ms. Granger?"  

            Hermione startled and dropped the book.  Snape waltzed over and picked it up.  "Little Women?"  he asked, clearly amused. 

            She colored a bit.  "I used to read it whenever something was bothering me.  It always made me feel better."  

            "Well, what's bothering you now?" Snape said in an uncharacteristic show of interest in another person. 

            Perhaps it was the shock of him addressing her in a manner that wasn't scathing that made her pour out her problems. "The way the people treat Rogue for one.  Except for that Logan fellow, they mostly steer clear of her. It's perfectly stupid! So what she can kill with a touch.  If she's covered there's no bloody harm!" she burst out angrily.  "And this food, and just everything is so bloody different!"  

            It was impossible to tell who was more surprised.  Snape at Hermione's impassioned outburst, or Hermione at telling Snape everything that was on her mind. The two of them sat in silence for a long time.  Eventually Severus broke the silence with somewhat comforting words.  " You can't change how people think Hermione, but actions certainly have influence."  

            She looked at him, as if to say something and they closed her mouth again and they sat looking at each other.  "Right.  Thanks professor she said quietly," I think I'll go to bed now." 

            "Hermione wait.  There's something I was supposed to tell you, orders from Dumbledore," he said as she sat back down.    

              "Something doesn't make sense though," she stated, brow wrinkled. 

            "Why on earth would one of them choose to become a spy three weeks before the big attack?"  

            "That was my concern as well.  But as it's after one o'clock already, I suggest we resume the puzzle tomorrow. "  

            Hermione simply nodded and headed back to bed. Snape eventually found the book he came for and returned too his work. 

Breakfast at Tiffany's….. 

(almost) 

"Good morning Rogue." Hermione said brightly, despite the fact she'd only slept for about six hours.

 "Morning" Rogue muttered into her toast.  She looked as if she hadn't slept well at all.  Her shoulders were slumped and she had the beginnings of bags under her eyes.    

"All right there?"  Hermione asked her concerned. 

Before Rogue answered, Logan crossed the room and sat in a chair between the two girls. He eyed Hermione carefully before turning to Rogue.  "The usual?"  

"Yeah" she admitted quietly.  

Logan clamped a comforting arm around her shoulder.  Hermione suddenly felt like an intruder.  She knew two things about Rogue, one was that she was a rather private person, and the other was that only Logan and herself now seemed comfortable around her.  She figured Rogue must really enjoy her time with Logan, and she gracefully left the table calling 'see you in class' over her shoulder.  Logan and Rogue were deep in talk by now, and Hermione smiled in satisfaction.  She just had a good feeling about it, and it was nice to see someone get close enough to touch the girl.  

History Moans…….. 

            Ron and Harry had established themselves well within the fabric of the senior class already and got along with everybody.  They took a cue from Hermione and sat by her and Rogue today at one of the clusters of desks.  Professor Snape was lecturing on the latter part of the 19th century and giving instructions for the group's decades.  Ron and Harry however were busy trying to get into detention. 

            "Care to explain why you feel you needn't bother paying attention in class Redding and Scarsdale?"  

            "Well sir.  It's history, it happened like a million years ago, why do we need to know about the Industrial Rampage and the Constipation Proclamation?"  Harry asked. 

            "Detention Scarsdale, for failure to pay attention in class yet again.  And I expect you and Mr. Redding here to do an extra report on why in fact the Emancipation Proclamation is so important."  Snape bit out. 

            "That's not fair!" Ron blurted out. 

            "Life's not fair.  You'll figure that out when you're an adult." 

            "But I don't want to be a dolt" Ron said cheekily. 

            "Get out of my classroom.  And you've"-

            "Got detention, yeah.  Catch ya then!" Ron scrambled out of the room. 

            Snape was actually amused by Ron Weasley's wit, but instead acted ill tempered and ended up snapping at Rogue and Hermioe for talking about frivolous things like 'nail polish and Cosmopolitan'  which they hadn't been discussing.  But that really wasn't the point.  Hermione took this as her cue and childishly stuck her tongue out at his back.  

            "I see I'll be babysitting you as well Miss Sensible. Don't forget to bring your pacifier." Snape said as he whirled around and caught her in the act.   

            Mercifully the bell rang, and the students made a beeline for Chemistry with Jean. 

************************************************** 

Next up:  

I Spy, Girl talk, and more fun with the X-folk. 


	7. My Country's Better than Yours

*  Disclaimer in Part One *  

Logan's suspicions about the four new additions to the mansion only increased over time.  He grew more and more snarly towards Jonathan Slytherin and he tried to keep a watchful eye on the three kids as well.  The two boys he didn't give much thought too, he didn't feel the need.  The girl stumped him. There was something different about her, but if she were a friend of Rogue's, he'd get to like her.  Marie didn't have as many friends as she should, so anybody that got close to her had to be a decent person.  Or that's what Logan told himself anyway.  The new teacher was just a dick though, plain and simple. Speaking of the devil… 

Logan stalked into the room without a glance at the Englishman and loudly began making coffee.  "Do you really have to be so loud at such a mundane task?" 

"Don't like it get out." 

"You Americans and you're coffee." 

"I happen to be from Canada."  

"So what.  You were colonized, you have no real national defense and you're money's worth a third less.  Not exactly something to be proud of now is it."  Snape said and continued drinking his tea. 

"We never lost 13 fuckin' colonies."  

"That's because-" 

"Boys, are we done playing my country is better than yours?" Jean smirked. 

Logan left the room leaving Snape and Jean together.  

"So Jonathan, I've heard quite a bit about you."  

"Nothing good I expect." 

"Charles speaks very highly of you, but the kids are terrified of you.  Maybe you could ease up a bit?"  

"My teaching style is nobody's business but my own.  Though I've heard you're not exactly at the top of the list either."  Without another word he picked up his tea and glided out of the room. 

Jean shook her head, "You try and be nice to someone and they shit all over you." 

1:00 PM  

Self Defense  Class 

********************

Harry, Ron and Hermione had quickly learned that physical education was taken as seriously as chemistry, mathematics and English at this particular institute of higher learning. Every day from 1 to 2:30, the Wolverine owned them.  His classes were tough and he allowed no slack.  Even Harry and Ron took it seriously.  Luckily for them, nobody expected any of them to be up to par with defense techniques and battle strategies, particularly when it was Logan's brand of teaching. 

            They were split up into different pairs all over the gymnasium.  Rogue was paired with Logan and generally called upon to demonstrate, she was clearly the best fighter in the class.  The three new kids hung back at first, just  watching their classmates pummel go at each other. It reminded them of a wizard's duel, there were so many ways to counter the blows as there were to block unfriendly hexes. As few kids actually landed a punch, it appeared that Logan had taught them well.  

            "Scarsdale, you're with Drake, Jubilee, take Redding."  Logan directed the kids.  

            "Mia, you're with Rogue." he said as he lightly squeezed the latter's shoulder.  "Go easy on her kid." he then paced off around the room, stopping a pair and redirecting them every so often. 

            Hermione looked apprehensive as she approached her partner.  "It's okay, I won't touch you."  Rogue assured her. 

            "It's not that, it's I've never fought in my life!" she said with a note of panic. Slapping Draco Malfoy across the face in her third year didn't really count as fighting in her book.  

            Rogue grinned, "It's alright Mia, it really isn't very hard.  Looks worse than it is. Defense is mostly anticipation of what the offense is going to do.  Offense is simply tricking the defense into thinking what you want them too." 

            "Yeah, that sounds really simple." Hermione said sarcastically.  

            "You'll do fine Mia, I promise" 

            Hermione was less than sure of that, but nonetheless gave in and allowed Rogue to teach her the basics. 

            It soon became evident that none of the three had ever really involved in anything more than a schoolyard brawl.  By the end of the lesson Ron and Harry had numerous bruises and a few minor cuts between all of them.  Hermione came out sore but nonetheless unscathed. 

            "Sensible, Scarsdale, and Redding  meet me back here tonight at  7:00"  Logan told the three after the others left.

*********  

"Wonderful, we either have detention with Snape or, extra self defense class with Logan" 

Ron said as they waltzed out of the gym that night. 

"Who's Snape?" a silky voice said from behind startling them all.

"Don't you knock or something?" Harry asked irritably. 

"Oh I would Mr. Scarsdale, but alas, there is no door." Snape sneered. 

"I would advise you too keep our cover.  Don't let your tongues slip again." 

"Can we go now? We promise we've seen the error of our ways and vow to never error in that way again!" Ron said. 

"I need the three of you to meet me in the library at midnight, we have a lot of work to do and not much time to do it."  

"We'll be there," Hermione said quietly. 

"Good." Severus met her eyes and stared an instant too long before looking away and retreating. 

"I thought that Quidditch practice on top of homework was bad.  But homework and research?"  Harry whined. 

"It's Hermione's favorite thing." Ron pointed out 

"Well Ron, you did say she was barking mad, and well she is." 

"Shut up both of you" Hermione said acidly.   "One of you find out whose going to be patrolling the halls tonight, if it's Logan we'll never make it too the library." 

"And miss all that quality time with Snape. Wouldn't that be a bloody shame."  

"Oh piss off." Hermione said and strode quickly down the hallway to no doubt work on homework. 

***** 

At 10:00 which was lights out and bed check, Ron knocked on Hermione's room and informed her that Logan would be patrolling the halls once again. After being marked present and accounted for, the boys snuck into her room and the three began planning a strategy to somehow sneak around Logan. 

"All this to get into a library?  Remind you of the old days eh?"  Harry said in a cheerful mood.  

"Hang on a minute, I've got an idea" the words were barely out of her mouth before she burst from the room.  She returned soon enough with a grin on her face.  "Logan's out of our hair, so no worries.  Now I suggest we get some rest before we have to go out again."       

 ********** 

"The cloak is no use Harry, I've told you this before" Hermione argued with the boy. 

"Well, Logan will see us and we won't get to the library at all then." 

"Logan can smell if we're there anyway, we'll lead him straight to the library, which we don't need to do."  

"She's right Harry." 

"How are we going to get past Logan then?  He can see everything!" 

"Just trust me!" 

"Alright, let's go."  said Harry. 

Without further setback the three set out for the library.  As predicted they ran into Logan two corridors away.  "Any reason you three are out of bed, sneaking around?" the cold voice of the Wolverine rang out.   

"Um, we-" 

"This is the result of school bed check is it? Perhaps they better let someone who actually knows how to count conduct such things."  Severus Snape swept around the corner. 

            The tension in the air positively crackled.  "Butt out Slytherin. When your opinion means anything I'll let you know." 

            Right on cue a high-pitched shriek could be heard down the hall.  "Marie" Logan uttered softly before bolting down the hallway, wayward students forgotten.  Hermione had a smug look on her face.  "What did you tell her?"  

"Just a little something between girls" she said mischievously and flounced off towards the library.  

            The three males gave her retreating back a puzzled look and followed her for a long night of research.  If they didn't find something soon, no magic in the world would be enough to stop the haglets.  A world full of brainwashed muggles was worse than facing Voldermont in the young wizards collective opinion.  In any case, seeing Voldermont as the lesser of two evils was a grave situation indeed. And it was one that nobody wanted to see justified.  They had to find a solution, they just had to.


	8. No Means No!

*** Disclaimer in part one  ****  

Previous parts uploaded on fanfiction.net under the penname 'PearlyJammer' 

L/R fans, sorry this doesn't have as much L/R action as you may want.  More next time, I promise!  Had to give the SH fans some fun too!    

BTW, this particular chapter, will be divided into three or four installments cause it is long and partially unwritten. 

************* 

Deep in the heart of Hageltonia…..  

Our evil haglets plot the demise of civilization, as we know it while setting the stage for a dementor-infected society.  A trans-Atlantic alliance between Charles Xavier's school for the gifted and Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry had been formed to stop these evil wenches.  The question remains to be seen if it would work…….  

"She'll go where we want her to.  I'm sure of it."    the haglet queen spoke up. 

"And if she doesn't?"  

"You know what to do, Tehbe."   

A wicked smile crossed the haglet's face at that.  Destruction of their own was as of lately sadly unemployed.  The group had no real loyalties, and the destruction of one of their own sent a tremor of excitement through all those who had a taste for blood.  Tehbe was well renowned for her bloodlust, matched only by the notorious Civ.   Those two would turn on a fellow haglet if they so much as smelt bloodshed.  It was not kosher, but then again, they were haglets.  They had no values and were cruel.  

"Civ knows about this?"  

"Of course she does.  What doesn't she know about?" Binde answered sharply.

"I was just-forgive me please."  Tehbe begged. 

"Bring me the girl."  Bindie stated firmly, leaving no room for doubt. 

"I will not fail you my lord."  

"Good, good.  Bow down and serve me now wench.  Show respect. Show-heartfelt respect." Binde said as she extended her left hand for Tehbe to kiss.  

Tehbe bowed down to the chief haglet and French kissed her hand.  

"Ewww, if I wanted you to slobber on me, I would have said so!"  

"I'm I'm sorry!"  Tehbe stated before rising to her feet and bolting from the room. 

"Those lower tiers, they're so predictable aren't they?"  Civ said, coming to the aid or her master to wipe the saliva from her fingers.  

"Indeed they are.  Stuck in a rut of mediocrity.  How sad."  

"You will retrieve her, won't you Civ?"  

"Of course."  

"Excellent.  We have one in the door, and one on the way.  We will conquer them Civ, at last.  They will be ours!"  

****************** 

Xavier's School for the Gifted…….. 

            Professor Severus Snape was pouring over volumes of magical myths and mugle volumes concerning electricity and telepathy.  Not surprisingly, there was only one book on the former.  Most everything he read was written by Jean Grey and Charles Xavier himself.  His pride wouldn't allow him to go to Xavier to ask directly about how exactly Cerebro worked and why.  His distaste of Jean ruled out his other option.  

            Frustrated with his lack of understanding about the muggle world, he was left with one option, Hermione.  It was strange really. He, head of Slytherin house was seeking out a young Gryffindor for help.  Old Salazar would be rocking in his grave if he only knew.  But here he was, walking down the 'English' corridor, as it had been dubbed by St. John at 2:30 in the morning looking for said Gryfindor.  

            Hermione was woken by a semi-loud rapping at her door.  Muttering to herself about another stupid scheme by Ron or Harry she threw back the covers of her warm bed and crawled out of bed in her pajamas.  

            "Honestly, I don't care what the hell you want, the answer is bloody no!"  she said as she threw open the door to find a tall, dark Severus Snape.  

            "Despite that answer, Miss Granger, I'm afraid you'll have to come-" he began dryly before taking in a look at the young woman standing before him.  A disheveled Hermione was a rare sight indeed.  But a disheveled Hermione in nothing but a tee shirt and the hint of a pair of panties peeking up from her thighs was something he got the feeling not many people saw.  Yet here she was, standing with her hands on her hips and a cross expression on her face.  

            Most people would have apologized immediately in front of the great head of Slytherin house.  Most sane people that is, but stress and disturbed sleep do funny things to people.  

            "No."  

            "No?"  

            "No!  I am not getting up at this ungodly hour to help you look up things in those damn books.  I am tired and I want to sleep.  I've been up late three nights in a row and I am going to sleep until a decent hour thank you very much!"  

            "Miss Granger, you are being most unreasonable.  I-" 

            "GO GET BLOODY HARRY OR RON!  I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH EYES IN MY HEAD!  THEY KNOW HOW TO READ BOOKS."  Hermione screamed out.  

            Snape was far too shocked to say a word.  He simply stood stock-still staring at the temperamental, and half naked his brain reminded him, woman in front of him.  Her eyes were burning and her cheeks had taken on a rather charming pink.  But he was the consummate professional, and an ex-death eater to boot.  If there was one thing he was known for, it was keeping his emotions carefully in check.  

            "Miss Granger, get your clothing on and follow me. Your assistance in this matter is most important.  Stop behaving like a child and do as I say." he commanded in a steely voice.  

            "You cannot order me around.  You're not frightening and as I said I am going to bed.  Now good bloody night."  she said as she slammed the door shut.  

            Snape had had enough of her behavior.  He took out his wand and cast 'Alohamora'   He marched into Hermione's room and decency be damned, levitated her off the bed and over his shoulder.  He marched out of the room with her in tow and towards the library. Somewhere along the line she disarmed him and turned his own wand against him, causing him to sprout a tail out of his trousers.  

            He finally released her and turned his head to survey the damage she'd inflicted upon his behind when he caught the shadows of two people.  Logan and Rogue were sitting very close together on the couch, a thin piece of fabric between their lips that they appeared to be kissing through.  

            All four caught site of the other pair and broke out simultaneously "What are you doing here?"  

*************TBC


	9. It'll All Work OUt

 ***********   Disclaimer in part One   ******* 

A/N:  Thanks to everyone who is reading and enjoying this story. 

*************** 

"What in the blazes is going on?" Snape bellowed out.  

"Where is her underwear, you perverted fuck!" Logan growled. 

"What's in your hand?"  Rogue said pointing at the wand still held by Hermione. 

Logan saw the tail still poking out of Snape's robes and made a run for the slimmer man.  Hermione put a stunning spell on Logan and froze him in mid air.  Rogue snuck up on Hermione and was about to knock the wand out of her hand when the English girl turned and Rogue found herself as frozen as Logan.  Defendium was cast again and the two wizards turned away from the stunned mutants.  

"What did you do that for!"?  Snape growled at Hermione. 

"First of all, to save your butt from Logan, and second of all because they know who we are!  We'll have to obliviate them, or explain exactly what we're really here for. Do you really want to-What are you looking at?" she broke off sharply noticing she didn't have Snape's full attention.  

"Oh for the love of England they're called legs!" she hissed before conjuring up a pair of sweat pants for herself.  

Snape chose to ignore her scathing comments and dive into the business of the X-Men and what to do now that they were discovered.  He turned his head to glance at the two mutants and caught a glimpse of the absolutely murderous glare that had been on Logan's face as he'd charged the Englishman.  "Lock the doors, we don't want anybody else traipsing in here in the middle of the night."  

"It's not my fault you drug me out of bed, and it's not my fault they were in here!  Don't get snippy with me!"  

"You're attitude Miss Granger is less than tolerable."  

"My attitude is your fault!" she snapped back at him, determined not to take any more flack for the night.    "Look, let's just figure out what too do about Logan and Marie."   

Rather taken aback by Hermione's behavior that night, Severus felt it was best to just go along and appease her for now.  "I think it best if I perform the oblivious charm."  

"Why not just tell them?"  Hermione asked quietly.  "I mean, Rogue is the one in trouble after all, and as far as I know, Logan seems to really care about her.  They deserve too know."  

"Well true love and all, what a charming little fairytale.  But think for a moment girl, if we let them in on this little secret we'd only be blinding them wouldn't we?" 

"And what do you think will happen if we don't tell them," she said, " Logan will go absolutely mad if they get to Rogue."  

"What's your point?"  

"My point is, for whatever reason Logan has taken a severe disliking too you, and should anything happen to Rogue, I believe he will take it out on two people."  

"Don't be stupid he won't touch you."  

"I wasn't talking about me" she said in surprise, "I mean he'll take it out on himself and you."  Hermione finished quietly, holding his gaze. 

"I can take care of myself Hermione."    

 Tension filled the room as they stared at each other.  "We need to fix the problem Hermione, and now." Snape said as he turned to remobilize the two X-Men.  

With a wave of his hand he took the defindium spell off the two and spoke.  "I'm going to explain who we are and why we are here.  I will not be interrupted, so your only option is too listen too what I have too say.  A challenge for you I'm sure Logan."  

"Lee Scarsdale, Mia Sensible, Jeffery Redding and Jonathan Slytherin do not exist.  Our proper names are Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Severus Snape.  We have come from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a favor to Charles Xavier.  The four of us, some more than others, have been working on a solution to a plan that in short terms involves Cerebro, a group of rather surly creatures and an inhabitant from this mansion.  Given Miss Rogue's history for melodrama, it should come as no surprise that she is the target of this devious plot."  Snape finished and carefully guarded Logan for his reaction to this news while Hermione watched Marie and released the pair from the stun.  

"I know it's a lot to digest at the moment Rogue, but I promise we've got the good people working on our side" Hermione said taking Marie across the room for privacy. 

"Where did you get the sweatpants from?" was Rogue's first question from her friend.  

Hermione grinned, "I'm a witch.  Harry, Ron and Professor Snape are all wizards.  We're in our last year at school over there."  

"You mean next year don't you?  I mean since you've been here this year, you can't be there at the same time can."  

"Actually we can" Hermione said and went into a long explanation of how time turners worked. 

Across the room the two boys, er men were in a standoff, glaring heavily at each other.    "What the hell are you?  Where is Rogue?"   

"A wizard.  She's with Hermione."  

"Hermione?  What kind of name is that?" 

"What kind of name is Rogue?" Snape shot back sarcastically. 

"Why didn't I know about this before?"  Logan barked. 

"It was meant to be a secret.  Now if you hadn't been in here with your little girlfriend, this all would have been just fine."  

"Hey we were in here before you dragged what's her name in here to-what exactly were you going to do?  She didn't have pants on bub."  Logan said narrowing his eyes at Snape.  

"What exactly are you implying?" Snape said icily. 

"I'm saying, carrying a half-naked girl over your shoulder in the middle of a night says something.  I dunno how the hell things run over in Queen Elizabethland, but in America we don't sleep with out students." Logan said crossing his arms across his chest.  

To his credit, Snape didn't loose his cool at all.  "Fist off, it's called England, and secondly you have absolutely no room so speak.  Wasn't it you and Rogue that were in the middle of a rather passionate lip lock when we came in?"  

Logan, as stone faced as Snape replied evenly "You saw nothing.  I don't know who you are and you saw nothing."  

"Saw what?" Severus asked, pleased he'd gotten what he wanted. He was sure Hermione was handling Rogue just fine, and now he was positive their secret was safe.    

Snape nodded curtly and walked off towards the two girls.  

"I dunno Mia-Hermione, it's complicated."  

"It didn't look that complicated to me."  Hermione teased.  

"Well, I wasn't the one who came in here showing her panties to the world.   What was that all about anyway?"  Rogue jibed her friend back. 

"Honestly it was so stupid.  It was about this fight over researching.  He came into my room, while I was sleeping mind you, and wanted me to come help him with some books and there was yelling, and then he picked me up and carried him out here!" she said a bit indignantly.  

"At least you gave him a nice tail"  Rogue grinned. 

"If you're done discussing my former tail, I believe it is time for you to retire.  And Miss Granger, shall we attempt to research what we came here for?"  Snape broke in as he glided into the room.  

Hermione stared at him, and with a twinkle in her eye hopped off the couch.  "I believe we already settled this argument, and I am going to bed."  she said as she strode out of the room still gabbing with Rogue.  

"Women" he said shaking his head and accepting defeat.  On his way out the door he noticed Logan's smug look.  "Oh sod off you."  

"Amateur.  She's got you by the balls."  Logan called out gleefully.  "Yeah, we can smell our own" Logan muttered to himself before leaving the library and leaving the scene of an active night.  What on earth would the morning bring? 


	10. Something's Always Wrong

**** Disclaimer in Part One******  
  
A/N: Thank you to everybody who's had a kind word, a suggestion, or any general thoughts on this story. It's a lot of fun to write, and I'm glad people are enjoying it.  
  
*****  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Minerva McGonagall was a sly witch indeed. Her keen intellect and quick tongue made her a match for nearly any wizard or muggle alive. What was often overlooked was her well-hidden mischievous streak. In her hay day, Minerva had been the rebel rouser or Gryffindor. This particular characteristic had led her to follow a hunch she'd felt from short screenings of the comings and goings of the Hogwarts four while they were in America.  
  
Albus had shared clips of the trio as it pertained to Minerva's position of head of house. And because he had wanted to see how the old girl reacted to Severus' hauling the Head Girl out of bed in the middle of the night. Dumbledore enjoyed the look on her face, and the shock in her eyes as she viewed the men's machoistic display over who was doing what with the young women. Seeing Severus Snape with a tail was a rare treat indeed, and something she was sure to goad him for in the years to come.  
  
Despite speculation, the two got on quite well in their own way. Minerva had taken a young Severus under her wing during the man's early years at the magical school. His defection to the dark lord had been a hard blow to accept. Snape turning spy for Dumbledore against the death eaters had held their bond together by a thread, but now, over a decade later, Minerva found it hard to completely forgive Severus. It was a strained relationship but they made it work. And strained or not, Minerva still loved to rag on Severus about a multitude of things. The latest tape from Dumbledore gave her enough material to taunt Severus with for the next century. Naturally, Minerva couldn't resist the temptation to goad him at once.  
  
The head of Gryffindor took a dash of flu powder and sprinkled it in the fireplace of her private quarters. "Severus Snape in America" she said, as she stepped into the flames.  
  
A few moments later, she stepped out of the fire and into a dark room. Snape didn't appear to be in his quarters. Casting 'lumos' Minerva examined the different muggle articles in the room. A strange clock that appeared to be plugged into the wall and cast a blue light, the modern looking bed without any curtains on it, and finally her interest settled on the tablet of paper and a pen on the nightstand. Minerva hadn't had much to do with the muggle world since her own entrance into Hogwarts. She'd taken muggle studies in her latter years, but hadn't seen a pen in ages. It interested her greatly. She sat on the bed and picked up the pen and paper. She clicked the cap off of the pen and brought it too her mouth as she would before writing with a quill. Unfortunately she didn't remember the whole concept of built in ink until a few drops dripped onto her tongue. She quickly threw down the pen and stomped into the bathroom where she conjured up a cleansing spell to rid herself of the black menace in her mouth. As she was checking her work, the door opened and a very weary Snape strolled into his chambers.  
  
"I was wondering where you'd gone off too. Perhaps to haul Miss Granger out of her bed again" the old witch said with a stone face. The glimmer in her eyes betraying her true feelings.  
  
"Bloody Dumbledore, I should have expected something like this." Snape groaned.  
  
"Well, if you weren't manhandling one of my students at such an inappropriate hour, then I wouldn't be here."  
  
"Minerva, it was hardly manhandling. And it was all her fault. She was being utterly impossible. Ruddy Gryffindor stubbornness."  
  
"Severus, you just didn't like it because someone stood up too you. You've never liked being told no or what to do. Even when you yourself were a student, you hated it when people didn't go along with your every word."  
  
"She defied my authority! She set a terrible example and is going to destroy my reputation here."  
  
"So the girl saw it, she and the girl are friends. Besides Severus, you're not as bad as you think you are. Now moving on to my real reason for being here, it pertains to Miss Granger as well- have you taken a likening to her Severus?" McGonagall asked point blank.  
  
"Good God woman, have you gone mad? The idea of me being fond of any student, especially a Gryffindor is preposterous." Snape finished hotly.  
  
"Deny it if you will Severus. I just want to make sure you are holding up alright here, and that my students are safe."  
  
"The Pryd girl is just about finished with the sheets, and I think we're close to having some sort of a spell we can use on that bloody thing. We could really use Albus' help though I'm afraid. Things would go quicker with him here."  
  
"Albus chose you because he knew you would get the job done Severus. And you will. Just carry on with your work, and let that brilliant mind of yours do its job. And let Hermione help you, Harry and Ron too. That's why they are here. Let them do their job, ease up a bit, even if it is just a smidge." Minerva told her young college.  
  
"Yes, well pardon me but I have got to get some rest. All those classes to teach, in a subject, which I'd rather not be speaking of. The history of American Wizardry is much more interesting than teaching about muggles going berserk and killing each other in a bloody war every few decades."  
  
Minerva laughed softly, "well, better me than you I must say. Take care Severus, and I hope to see you back home soon." she warmly said.  
  
"Yes, thank you Minerva, I dare say I would like to get this thing over with and get back to a place where people know how to serve a decent cup of tea."  
  
"Oh and Severus, Hermione's good for you."  
  
"Oh bugger off you old bat!" he shouted, but all in vain as Minerva McGonagall had already traveled back to Hogwarts.  
  
*******  
  
Elsewhere in the mansion, Rogue and Hermione who'd been unable to sleep since the event in the library had decided to take a walk on the grounds. Logan had gone down to the Danger room and took his frustration out on a holographic Snape. The three had been burdened with a lot that evening and were tired of caution and on Rogue's part, wanted to know the whole story. Hermione felt it her duty to inform the girl, the target of the entire plan.  
  
"They're after you Rogue. The people we're here to protect you against. They're evil and they need you, and we don't know why." Hermione finished up.  
  
"Me? What the hell? Why are people always after me! Damnit, I already went through this once. Level with me Mia, what is it this time. Is it because of my skin?"  
  
"It's because of who you are, and your mutation has something to do with it. You're half Dementor. Don't take this the wrong way, but dementors are evil creatures with no feeling who suck the souls out of people. The haglets, the people after you are a breed of Dementor, only worse. They want you because you share some similarity with them. You're half dementor Rogue. It doesn't make you a bad person, you are what you are."  
  
"You just said they're evil fiends who suck the life out of people. That sounds pretty damn bad to me Mia." Rogue said angrily.  
  
"Look, there's no use getting upset about this. It's just what is and they want you. You'll deal with this better if you're calm. That may sound cold, but we need to keep our wits about us" Hermione burst out, she caught a look at Rogue who was suddenly very still.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Run. Run now!" Without a backwards glance the two young women sprinted back towards the mansion.  
  
The hooded figures advanced slowly on the girls, their presence striking fear into the very air. Six figures closed in on their prey and two more emerged from the shadows blocking the door to the castle. Bindie, the strongest immobilized Hermione with a hard punch to the side of the head. Rogue ran to her side and was quickly dispatched of by Civ. A look into the terrible face of the haglet was enough to paralyze her with fear. This wasn't Sabertooth, or Magneto, or any foe she'd ever encountered. This was pure evil, and she was powerless to do anything. A shot in the arm, caused Rogue to pass out and the two girls were dragged away by the powerful haglets.  
  
**********  
  
An insistent series of knocks awoke Severus Snape hours before his alarm clock was set to go off. Without throwing a robe on he answered the door.  
  
"Sir, Hermione's not here. We found this outside in the yard." A white faced Harry said as he presented Hermione's wand.  
  
"Rogue is gone too, Logan has gone to look for the girls." Ron announced, as pale as his best friend.  
  
"Professor Xavier wants you right away, and he gave us instructions to get Dumbledore and McGonagall." Harry said in a hollow voice.  
  
Snape conjured clothing and practically ran to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Please get her sir. Don't let them get her." Ron pleaded to his least favorite teacher.  
  
"With Dumbledore and McGonagall we won't fail Weasly. I assure you," he told the boy with a deep sincerity. "Get the others, we haven't got much time."  
  
TBC... 


	11. Everybody loves Oatmeal

*  *  *  * Disclaimer in Part one  * * * * * 

Previous parts can be found at FanFiction.Net under 'PearlyJammer' 

Thanks for sticking with me through this story.  I'll try to finish up the final four chapters this month. 

********** 

In Hagletonia…… 

Rogue and Hermione have been kidnapped by the evil haglets and placed in a holding cell in the bottom of an abandoned prison. Each girl is lying on a bunk without a mattress with a leg apiece chained too the wall.  The room is dark, and slivers of moonlight from the tiny window on the other side of the room near the area that a guard's desk used to stand.  A door creaks open and two figures glide into the room.  

"Aw look Civ, what lovely little jailbirds we've got ourselves."  

"For being so clever they sure were easy to catch."

"You do realize we can hear you don't you?"  A grumpy Hermione said from her uncomfortable position. 

            "She speaks!  Be still my beating heart, thingy" Bindie exclaimed with mock surprise.  

            "God, at least last time I was kidnapped it was by someone who had a brain," Rogue said.  

            "Well little girlie, you and your friend here were rather stupid, so now you've gotta pay the price, and thank your own childish behavior."  Civ said, cheerfully.  

            "You know, for a bad guy you're really cheerful"  Hermione said, "it's disconcerting, you should be evil or twisted or something."  

            "Well, hey you gave us a reason to be smiling, or almost smiling.  We have the two missing pieces to our puzzle.  So yeah, we're happy, and there's nothing you can do about it!"  Bindie went on.  

            "Now we're gonna leave some food here for you, in case you get hungry."  Civ said, as she set down a bowl of what appeared to be cold oatmeal outside of the locked cell. 

            "There you go, you'll have to work for it" Bindie laughed as she and Civ left the basement.  

            "I knew there had to be a catch somewhere," Rogue groaned.  

            "It's probably poisoned or has some sort of sleeping potion in it" Hermoine voiced.  

            "We've gotta get out of this stupid place. I don't like the sound of their little plan at all."  Rogue said as she kicked her chained leg wildly.  

            Hermione joined in and for several minutes all that could be heard was metal clanging on stone, to no avail though.  They were trapped, firmly and without hope of escape.  "It's no use.  This bloody thing is stuck!" she muttered frustrated. "The damn thing is so loose around my foot, but it's impossible to get it off. We need some lubricant of some sort."  

The two girls looked slowly at the oatmeal.  

***********

Meanwhile in Westchester…

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall came through the chimney in Severus Snape's quarters and the two wizards joined Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in a march to Charles Xavier's office.  They walked in just at the start of a blazing row between Snape and Logan.  

"It's your goddamn fault that they're gone."  Logan growled at the English Wizard.  

"Hardly.  You're the stupid git that slacked off on his security duties" Snape sneered at the burly man.  

"You were brought here to fuckin' protect her, and you didn't.  I should kill you just for that."  Loan lunged at the man.  Snape pulled his wand out.  

"You're pathetic, you can't even fight like a man."  Loan spat. 

"Alright fine, you want a fight, then come here!" Snape dropped his wand and yelled, breaking his cool façade.  

Wizard and Mutant rushed at each other before being frozen in mid motion by Xavier.  

** I suggest you two calm down.  We have two women to find, we don't need you at each other's throats.**   

Charles released the men and they glared at each other but did not attempt to rush forward again.  "We need to move quickly.  Scott, Jean, Logan, Storm and Severus will go by Blackbird to a location Kitty found.  It's about 30 miles north of here, an abandoned prison I believe. Kitty will have contact with Ororo and give here the coordinates." he said to Scott and Jean. 

 Production of the cereal has begun already.  We don't yet know how many people were affected.  We suspect most of the haglets are at the General Mills post, and the most powerful are probably with the girls." Charles finished.  

"Gentlemen" Dumbledore began, addressing Snape and Logan, "cooperation is of the utmost importance.  Your combined skills are needed in this quest.  There is no time for bickering." 

The X-men and Snape left the room and sped towards the hanger.  Scott and Logan went into the men's changing room.  Scott tossed Snape a uniform.  "I am most certainly NOT wearing that.  I'm not an X-Men, I'm not wearing a dead cow."  

"Then get something on that's not going to be billowing around all over the damn place."  

Snape sighed and conjured himself a tight black top and black pleathery looking pants.  "Happy now?" he growled before stalking out of the room without getting an answer.  

"I hate that guy.  He's such a goddamn dick" Logan spat.  

"I thought that was my title" Scott grinned.  

"Very funny Scooter."  Logan called after him.  "I liked that guy better without a sense of humor." he mumbled to himself before joining the others.      

The four X-Men and one wizard boarded the Blackbird and took off on their mission.  Kitty's coordinates told them they'd be flying for only a couple of minutes before landing in a field.  According to her they would be about 300 yards away from the prison and nobody would hear them landing.  Almost as soon as the instructions were given, the crew found themselves preparing for landing.  "Logan and Snape, you're together.  You can rip each other's heads off later, just find the girls first.  Storm, try to find a weak point in the building we can enter.  Jean and I will go inside on your signal."  Scott commanded his team as the plane touched down.  

"Here goes nothing" Logan muttered as exited the aircraft.  "England, let's go, ya jackass."  

"Grow up you imbecile" was the reply as the two fell into silence and took off towards the building.  

************  

Back inside the prison cell……. 

            Rogue and Hermoine worked franticly to free themselves from the manacles chaining them to the wall.  Rogue's eventually cracked.  

            "Hermione, lean down here and pull.  I think we can get mine free if we both pull on it."    

            Hermoine obeyed and turned herself onto her stomach to help Rogue pull on the manacle.  15 minutes of pulling and it finally cracked.  

            "About bloody time!" Hermoine cried in relief.  

            The newly freed Rogue strode quickly across the cell to get to the oatmeal.  She scooped up a handful of it and brought it too Hermione who removed her shoe and sock and rubbed it on her foot.  

The oatmeal certainly made it slippery, but not quite slippery enough to slide through the manacle.  "Rogue, you're going to have to pull as hard as you possibly can."  

"It might break your foot though." she said judging from the angle that the girl's foot had to slip through.  

"Well a broken foot's better than being dead!"  Hermione snapped.  

Rogue took hold of the chain and pulled as hard as she could.  Slowly but surely Hermione's foot moved through the hole.  "Pull harder!"  Hermione cried as she tried to pry her foot free.  There was so much pressure on her foot that the top layer of skin was scraped off, but the foot was eventually freed. She quickly stuffed her foot back into the sock and shoe and got off the bed.  To Rogue's surprise, she started hitting the bars of the cell, seemingly testing them.  

"What the hell are you doing?"  

"I did a study on this once.  Comparing the security measures in Azkaban to muggle prisons in North America.  One of the legends is that there is a weaker bar in every prison, we just need to find it."   Hermione explained.  

"If you say so" Rogue said and too began tapping bars.  "This one sounds hollow" she said after about 10 minutes of tapping.  

The bar Rogue was pointing too was right in the back of the cell, nearest too the wall.  "Let's wrap the chain around it and pull."  she said.  

The bar creaked and moaned and seemed to give a little bit.  "Let's try kicking it.  Something's got to get the damn thing to move."  Kick after kick after kick seemed to bend the bar slightly.  Eventually it gave and the girls were able to bend it as far away from the wall as possible.   

"Brilliant Rogue!"  Hermione gasped.           

            "Let's get out of here."  Rogue said as she tried to slide through the small hole.  

            "Oatmeal"  the girls said together.  Hermione ran to get the bowl.  "We can't spill any of it.  We can't leave any trace.  We don't want them to know how we got out of here!" she said.      "We need to take out clothes off and put the oatmeal on our skin, then we can slide through the bars." Hermione said as she started unbuttoning her top.  

            Five minutes later the girls were free from the cell and onto their next challenge, the window.  

********   

Back at the mansion……..  

Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Charles are in the conference room.  

"Excuse me, but how long are we just going to sit here?"  Ron asked impatiently. 

"Ron's right, we've got to go after them.  We can't leave Hermione and Rogue out there by themselves.  We know what the damn haglets want!" Harry shouted angrily.  

"Calm down boys.  We want to get those young ladies back as much as you do, but rashness won't help them."  Dumbledore broke in.  

"Please sir, we've faced stuff like this before, you can't ask us to stand by while those evil things have Hermione."  Ron pleaded.  

"Albus, perhaps we should just let them go.  We did send them out here on a dangerous mission, and we know they've been through worse."  Minerva spoke up in an unexpected move for her.  "Besides, you know they're just going to break the rules and go over there anyway." she continued, hiding her grin. 

"Perhaps Minerva is right Albus.  These two do seem unable to save themselves from an adventure." Charles continued.  

"Outvoted two to one, I suppose you know what that means.  Be safe boys."  he said as the two took rushed from the room.  

"Now all we need are some brooms." Harry said.  

"The kitchen."  Ron said taking off for the room.  

Ron tossed Harry a mop while he grabbed a broom.  Taking their wands out, they transfigured the cleaning supplies into two brand new Firebolts.  They walked out the front door, mounted their brooms and took off into the night sky.  

TBC…….   


	12. Oh How the Tables Have Turned

**** Disclaimer in Part One ****   

A/N  Azkaban is a wizard prison.  Roughly the equivalent of Alcatraz.  Or Van Demnon's Land. 

Only three chapters left!  

*******

Hermione and Rogue reached the window in a state of excitement and nervousness.  Freedom was close, they were covered in oatmeal and they really wanted to get home and put this misery behind them.  

"At least we know where the hell we are."  Rogue commented at Hermione who was looking out the window.  

"It's at least a 20 foot drop from the window Rogue. Take your clothes off."  

"What?"  

"We'll have to make a rope out of them, the drop to the floor will break our legs.  So we need to take the clothes off, and your shoelaces."  

Rogue just shrugged and the girls striped to their skivvies.  Within a few minutes they had their rope and were looking for a place to tie it off at.   "Let's move that desk, we can turn it on it's end and tie off the rope on a leg."  

The two worked quickly and soon were preparing to climb out the window.  "I'll go first. If something happens, you can jump and I swear I'll catch you," Rogue told her.    

"Sure."  Hermione said, pleased for once Rogue wasn't worried about her skin.      

Rogue grabbed the robe and quickly climbed down.  Her high impact physical education class was clearly paying off. Hermione quickly wiggled out of the window and scurried down the makeshift rope.  She wasn't as nimble as Rogue, but she managed herself pretty well. Soon enough the scantily clad girls were on the ground, free from the prison.  "I wish I had my bloody wand" Hermione moaned.  

            "So do I."  Rogue muttered. Standing in front of them were Scott, Jean and Storm.    

            "What happened to your clothes?"  Jean asked in an amused tone.  

            "Long story.  So, can we have some clothes please?"  Hermione asked, a tad impatiently.  

            "Well, there are some blankets back in the Blackbird.  We've got to go after the others and get the haglets rounded up." Scott broke in.  

            "Lovely to see you again girls.  Knew you had it in you to get yourselves out.  You'll have to give me a full account later" Storm smiled calmly.    

            "Where are Logan and the English guy?"  Rogue asked.  

            "Looking for you."  Scott answered.  

            "You let them off together?  God we'll be bringing them back with us in a matchbox I expect."  Hermione said.   

            "Come on, let's get back to the plane."  Rogue waved at Hermione and the two girls dashed off in the direction that Scott had indicated.  

            "Should we go back after them?"  Rogue asked worriedly.  

            "I don't know" Hermione said, a frown of concern creasing her face "it didn't seem like the best idea to send them out together.  Wouldn't surprise me if they got themselves caught by acting like idiots."  

            "Too true.  Where are your friends?"  Rogue asked.  

            "Knowing them, they'll be here pretty soon."        

            The two had no sooner wrapped themselves in blankets when the distinct sound of two racing brooms making a quick land could be heard.    

            "It's the naked avengers Ron, take a look."  Harry grinned at the two girls.  

            "If only we'd gotten here a few seconds ago!"  

            "Shut up Ron."  Hermione rolled her eyes.    

            "Ouch.  And after we came all this way to rescue the two of you.  You're breaking my heart here" Ron quipped.  

            "Hermione catch" Harry said as a small wooden object flew through the air.  

            "Thanks Harry!"  The young witch said as she caught her wand.  She quickly transfigured the blankets she and Rogue were wearing into clothing.  

            "Where's everybody else?"  Rogue asked.  

            "Dumbledore and McGonaggall came out here and they're back at the mansion.  They're the top people at out school."  Harry explained.  

            "And all the X-Men are out here?"  Hermoine asked slowly.  

            "Yes."  Ron answered.  

            "It could be a trap.  We only saw four of the haglets when we were there.  And we know for a fact there are many more."  Hermione continued.  

            "Harry and Ron, why don't you two fly to the factory and Rogue and I will return to the mansion."  

            "How are we going to keep in contact?"   Harry asked. 

            "There are probably headsets in the Blackbird" Rogue cut in and raced off to get them.  She returned a few moments later. They're not too hard to use.  Have either of you used one?"  

            Ron looked fascinated at the devices.  "I know how they work I think" Harry said.    

            Rogue explained how they worked and coached the three wizards on how to use them before giving a pair to Ron.  "The factory can't be that far from here, the Haglets would want to be close between the three places."  She said.  

            "Alright, so fly low, the night will give you cover.  And let us know immediately what you find!" Hermione said urgently.  

            She broke a thick branch off of a tree and conjured an extra long broomstick for herself and Rogue.  "What's that for?"  Ron asked staring at a pair of handlebars that were midway back on the broom.  

            "They're for Rogue, she's never flown before Ron."  Hermione started. "Now let's go, we haven't got much time!"  

            "Rogue this broom is perfectly safe, all you have to do is hold onto the handlebars."  Hermoine told her friend.  

            Rogue looked doubtful.  "Look on the bright side, at least you can tell the others at school that you flew on a broomstick." Harry tried to cheer her. 

            Rogue grinned at that and mounted the broom behind Hermione.  She and Ron tested the headsets before the girls flew off for the mansion and the boys headed for the factory.  

Elsewhere in the Perilous Night……..

            Severus Snape was absolutely fuming.  He'd been informed that he had a crush on one of his own students by a witch who was like his mother, he'd been yelled at, lost Hermione, and been ordered around by a Boy Scout.  To top it off, he was stuck with the big burly blunderer at his side trying to locate the girls.    "Would you hurry up there English, you're slowing us down."  

            "I hardly think that matters.  You blundering about like a great dirty git is going to get us caught."  

            "I am not blundering." Logan shot back, much louder than he should have.  

            "Oh stuff it.  You're so bloody immature.  You can't admit when you're wrong."  

            "That's cause I ain't fucking wrong bub.  I wasn't the one who was dragging girls out of their bed later than necessary in the fist place.  You pissed what's her name off, then Marie went with her and it's your damn fault!"  Logan shouted.  

            "I wasn't in charge of blood security!" Snape hissed at the burly mutant.  

            The men continued arguing and didn't realize when they'd walked right up to the south wall of the prison.  Their arguing had brought a curious haglet to the source of noise. Fortunatly for Logan and Snape, it was the dumbest of the lot.  

            "Boo!"  Civ shouted at the two men.  Snape whirled around quick as lightning and shouted 'Expelaramous!" at the haglet, sending her flying through the air.   She hit the ground with a thud and started crying.  

            Logan walked up to the foul creature and pulled her up by the front color of her cloak.  "If you don't tell me where Rogue is, I'm going to gut you." he said as the claws on his left hand shot out.  

            "Oh, you're being rude and an asshole. I like that in a man" Civ said in a taunting voice.  

            "Logan don't kill her, she may be useful locating Hermione."  Snape reasoned.  

            "And Rogue."  Logan growled.  

            "Fine, and Rogue.  Happy now?"  Snape snapped.  

            Snape muttered an incantation and thin cords shot out of his wand and bound the haglets' hands together.  The two men advanced on her and she looked delighted about it.  

            "Where are they?"  Snape asked coldly.  

            "If you show me your goods, I'll take you too them."  

            "What? Are you mad?"  

            "No, it's just been, such a long time" the haglet admitted with a frustrated sigh.   

            "Which one?"  Snape enquired.  

            "Either."  Civ said with a lascivious grin on her face.  

            "I'll do it you big baby." Logan said to Snape. "I know you'd probably die of embarrassment over a chic, even a fuckin' bitchy one seeing that you have no dick." 

            "I will not indulge in this idiotic scheme. And for your information, I have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."  Severus said venomously.  

            "You probably magically enhance it" Logan grinned wickedly.  

            Before anyone knew it, Logan was dropping his drawers, at the same time Snape did.  The haglet Civ, whistled lewdly to both men, who for some reason started finding the ground very interesting.  

            "Take us to the girls."  Snape commanded, recovering himself.  

            Cackling to herself, Civ began to move forward, still bound to Snape's wand.  The trio entered the dungeon to find a strange sight.  A locked cell, an upturned desk and clothes hanging out the window.  

            "What the fuck?"  Logan launched himself at the haglet, but was suddenly immobilized by a strong pair of arms.  

            "Don't kill her."  

            "Why the fuck not?"  

            "Because I'm going to"Snape spat as he himself dived at the haglet, who found this all very funny and was laughing hysterically, well she was until Severus began choking her.  

            A cold force filled the room and Logan and Snape looked up in time to see three powerful haglets dive at them and drag them towards the cell.  Bindie unlocked it, and snatching Snape's wand, she stepped aside as the other haglets threw the men into the cell.  

            "Well, well.  Two escape, and we have two new arrivals.  What an interesting turn of events."  The haglet queen spoke.  

            "As for you," she said glaring at Civ who was still sprawled on the ground "I'm shipping you to Azkaban immediately.  You are an idiot and a disgrace to the name of haglets everywhere."  

            Civ looked stunned before she turned her attention back to Logan and Snape.  "It was worth it," she said as she was hauled out of the room.   

            Bindie walked up to her new prisoners. "Now boys, try to behave.  You're going to be in there for a very, very long time."  The only answer was Logan and Snape glaring daggers at each other.   

            "It was nice of you to come and take the place of the little monsters.  But I assure you we will get them back, and you can watch them die together."  She grinned evilly before leaving the building.  Soon the other two haglets reentered the room to guard the new prisoners.   

            "This is all your fucking fault" Logan began at the same time Snape said "You bloody bastard, you got us into this mess."  The men glared at each other before heading to opposite ends of the cell.  Each had the feeling that they were in for a long night. And neither knew how they were going to get out of the mess that the other bastard had got them into.  The other thought they shared was thinking about the two girls who had escaped.  They could at least take solace in the fact that they were not here and hope that they got back to the mansion quickly.  Otherwise, things would get ugly.  

TBC……


	13. Jailhouse Rock

* * * * * * * Disclaimer in part One * * * * * ** *  
  
Thanks everyone for enjoying this story, I hope you enjoy the final two chapters! It's been a fun write!  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Somewhere over Westchester..  
  
Rogue was perched nervously on the end of Hermione's broom. She peered nervously over the edge, which wasn't all that difficult before screwing her eyes up again. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights, she just liked them a lot better when there was more than just a thin piece of wood between her and the ground, some 500 feet below. "It's quite safe Rogue, just close your eyes. The first time I flew, I was quite nervous as well."  
  
"And you do this on a regular basis?" Rogue asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"It's not so bad. I kind of like it now." Hermione said.  
  
Rogue glanced a peek over the side, which entailed only moving her head a few centimeters. "I'll take your word for it" she said before gripping the handlebars Hermione had provided.  
  
*******************  
  
Over the night skies elsewhere...  
  
Harry and Ron were flying as fast as their broomsticks would carry them. Both were supreme fliers, on top quality brooms at that. It wasn't long until they were hovering over their destination. The boys pulled their brooms down until they were hovering perhaps 20 feet above the ground.  
  
"I don't see any lights Harry" Ron said.  
  
"I don't either. Let's go down there."  
  
The boys landed, and lay their brooms against a tree trunk. Creeping silently forward, as years of mischief making had had taught them, the two boys slid up to the nearest window.  
  
"Winardium Leviosa!" Ron called softly, levitating Harry high enough that he could see through the window.  
  
What he saw sent the old shivers of coldness through his body. He came face to face with one of the hideously haglets. Momentarily loosing his composure Ron moved his wand and , Harry fell to the ground.  
  
"Thanks Ron, really." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem Harry."  
  
"No, we do have a problem." Harry said as he eyed the front door of the building opening and a hooded figure gliding towards him.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" Ron and Harry called together, and in the nick of time. The Haglet that had snuck outside was now standing exactly where the young wizards had been a moment ago.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
"Let's see what they're up too. I'll go around the back, you fly by the front."  
  
"Right. If something happens, send up sparks." Ron said.  
  
"Right" Harry nodded before flying off.  
  
As Ron flew around to the front, he noticed more and more Haglets spilling from the building and walking towards a van that was camouflaged with the night.  
  
"Have you got anything?" He suddenly heard Rogue's voice crackle through the headset. Startled for a second, he attempted to find the button that Rogue had showed him allowed him to reply to her.  
  
"We had a narrow escape with one of them, Harry's flying around the back, but I can see quite a few of them getting into a car. I think they're going somewhere."  
  
"What direction are they going Ron?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Wait a tick." Ron said as he quickly performed the direction spell that would always point him north. His wand turned him completely opposite of where he was. "South. It looks like they're heading south."  
  
"That's the direction of the mansion." Rogue muttered in a tight voice.  
  
"Hang on a second." she said quietly.  
  
"Hermione, Ron just said he swathe haglets heading towards the mansion."  
  
"We've got to get back to the team." Hermione said. "They can fly faster than we can, it's important to warn the people at your place that they're about to be invaded."  
  
"Ron, you and Harry can fly faster, we think it's a good idea to get you two back to the mansion immediately, we're going to get the team."  
  
"Sounds right, we'll head back immediately. Be careful." Ron said as he cut out.  
  
"Change of plans Harry, we're heading back to Xavier's." Ron informed his friend as he flew up behind him.  
  
"Let's hope we get there before they do" Harry said grimly as the two shot off at top speed towards the X-mansion.  
  
Back in the old cell....  
  
Logan was getting bored with the silence, and since Scott wasn't around, he'd use the even better thing. "So, how long have you two been dating?"  
  
"Be your pardon" Snape said in a very put upon voice.  
  
"You and that curly haired girl. Hermes or whatever."  
  
"Hermi- never mind."  
  
"No, I want to know the name of your love interest."  
  
"What are you two? Hermione is my student. And you have no room to talk. Snogging with a student, who is clearly underage." Snape seethed.  
  
"She's 18, Chuck doesn't object so shut the fuck up." Logan was frustrated this wasn't going his way.  
  
"Touchy about our underage student snoging I see. No need to be so defensive." Snape said, thrilled he was getting to Logan.  
  
"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about" Logan said in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Besides, I see how you look at the little witch. Don't bother denying it. I can smell when you're lying."  
  
"And I can smell that you haven't had a bath yet today." Snape shot back.  
  
"I don't think you've had a bath in the last 10 years. Your hair is disgusting. I ain't a pretty boy like Scooter, but damn, even I wash my hair."  
  
"This is getting us nowhere." Snape sighed.  
  
Outside the prison....  
  
Hermione and Rogue circled into the battleground and quickly dismounted. "I kind of like flying now Rogue told the young witch."  
  
"Yeah, it is kind of fun" Hermione grinned. "So where to go?" she said searching for roving X-Men.  
  
Soon enough, the two found Jean, who appeared to be searching for something.  
  
"Jean!" Rogue called to the telepathic red head.  
  
"The shit's going down at the mansion. Ron got a hold of us, he said all the haglets were headed towards the mansion."  
  
"Thanks girls. We think Snape and Logan got themselves into some sort of trouble. They haven't answered us, since we sent them out too look for you."  
  
"They probably got themselves caught." Rogue said ruefully.  
  
"Yeah, most likely. Should teach them a lesson" Jean smirked.  
  
"Well, Hermione got her wand back, so if you want to head back for the mansion, we can find the two nitwits."  
  
"Are you sure Rogue?" Jean asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah. I think we can take them."  
  
"You did get caught once." She pointed out.  
  
"And we got away from them" Hermione interjected.  
  
"Point taken. I'll let Scott know it's time to head out."  
  
Rogue just nodded as she and Hermione took off to the side again as Jean telepathically called Scott, and Ororo.  
  
An idea struck Hermione. "Rogue, if I enchant another broom, do you think you can fly it?"  
  
"Hell yes" Rogue grinned, completely over her fear of flying now that she'd had a little experience.  
  
**  
  
"Dumbass."  
  
"American."  
  
"Coffee hater."  
  
"Brute."  
  
"Wimp."  
  
"Imbecile."  
  
"Egg head."  
  
"Muggle."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"If you two are done now, perhaps you'd like to get out of there?" Hermione's voice rang out as she was hovering near the open window.  
  
TBC 


	14. Maters of Flight

(( Disclaimer in part One ))  
  
Logan and Severus exchanged a look full of relief, bemusement and curiosity before they remembered that they hated the other one and promptly broke away. Hermione cast an engorgement charm on the window that allowed the two girls to fly in through the window. The look on Logan's face as Rogue dismounted a broom was priceless. She stumbled a little bit as she dismounted. "First time flying," she grinned at the hairy mutant.  
  
"Alohamora! Hermione said, wand pointed at the lock on the cell door. It sprang open, and the two men rushed forward, glad to be free. "The haglets have headed back towards the mansion, Harry and Ron already left to warn the others." Rogue informed them.  
  
"I'll apparate, and the three of you can fly back" Snape said airily.  
  
"I believe I'm more equipped in battle strategy" Logan growled.  
  
The girls rolled their eyes. "You two sort it out yourselves," Hermione began and tossed the broom to Snape. "In the meantime, we'll inform Dumbledore and Xavier that after we rescued you lot, you stayed behind to whip out the rulers."  
  
"It'll give you two a chance to bond" Rogue said impishly at the two flabbergasted men.  
  
With that, Rogue mounted the broom behind her friend and they shot out the open window towards the X-mansion. "I'm driving" Logan growled at his surley companion.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Snape glared.  
  
Logan, driven by pride put the broom between his legs, but found that nothing happened. "In the interest of saving time, I suggest you just shut up and go with what I say." Snape said silkily.  
  
Snape took the broom from his hands, and the instant his hand made contact, the broom came to life. He mounted it and gestured for Logan to do the same. "Just hang on."  
  
"I know that." Logan snarled.  
  
Snape sighed and flew out of the window into the night sky. Logan kept his mouth shut while the wizard concentrated on flying. Soon enough they were hovering over the mansion, which even from this height looked as if it was under siege. An extremely bright light illuminated the grounds and small explosions could be seen, and heard by Logan. Going into a sharp dive, the broom and its two passengers hurtled swiftly towards the earth. The two landed in the middle of the battlefield, and before the broom was dropped, Logan had his claws out and was tearing after the haglets.  
  
Snape, unarmed with his wand chose to take in an analysis of what was going on around him. Every pair of available hands was out there. He saw Harry and Ron casting spells towards the haglets with what appeared to be fair success. Rogue was taking on the group in a more physical way, kicking, punching and in general waling on one with everything she had. The haglet couldn't take it much longer and gave up shrieking its terrible shriek as it ran for the hills.  
  
Jean, Storm and Scott were in various corners of the field, intermingled with the senior most students fighting the haglets. He saw a jet of flame hit one of the haglets, and with a great roar she burst into flame. The explosion caused such heat and fire that two nearby caught on fire and exploded as well. The mutants and wizards appeared to be winning, but he knew there were many more haglets. The question was, where were they? He scanned the field like a hawk, and out of the corner of his eye saw a chilling site. Hermioine was being slowly surrounded by the haglets. She stunned several of them and was hexing them as fast as she could. But there were so many of them, it was impossible for her to take them all on.  
  
  
  
He picked up speed and advanced toward a haglet who was about to pounce on the girl. In his hurry he failed to notice another haglet going for him at the same time, and a talon like hand raked through his cloak and tore into his back. Luckily Albus and Minerva had seen what he had and surrounded the haglets in an instant. The two of the them along with Hermione stunned the group and in the process found the one, Tehthby who carried Snape's wand. The mixed group continued to battle the invading force of haglets and the four wizards, and assembled X-Men eventually rounded up the haglets with a holding spell and moved the group inside. Minerva McGonagall enchanted the rope holding the haglets to act as a port key. She grabbed the end of it, and took the lot off to Azkaban prison.  
  
* * * *  
  
Xavier's Office...  
  
Bloodied and battered, the group gathered in Xavier's office. "I want to know what the hell happened tonight, and what they were, and who they are!" Jubilee said pointing at the wizards.  
  
"And you are most certainly entitled to an explanation." Albus spoke up from his place.  
  
"You must understand Jubilee, we concealed their identity for their purpose here. It was in no way meant too keep you in the dark." Charles answered quietly.  
  
"Not even the team knew" Jean said slightly wounded.  
  
"We're from England, we're wizards." Harry spoke up.  
  
"It was obvious where you were for, but we want to know how you passed off as mutants. I mean each of you can do something one of us can do." St. John spoke up.  
  
"I'll demonstrate." Ron said, whipping out his wand. "Incantio, flamarie!" he said and a wave of fire shot out of the wand and hovered in the air.  
  
"We all enchanted our wands and muttered the incantations, hoping it would seem like we were just using out powers, like you lot do." Hermione added  
  
"We came here as a favor to Charles, that should be good enough for everybody." Snape said sharply.  
  
"We're involved, we deserve to know Jonathan" Logan said sarcasticly.  
  
"And I think everybody here deserves to know what it is you do on security detail" Snape replied smoothly.  
  
"Boys, I assure you that you may resolve your feud later, but for now there are more important matters at hand." Charles reminded them.  
  
"I think, we should all take a break. Let the air clear between all of us" Ororo spoke up.  
  
"An excellent idea, we shall meet up here again in an hour's time." Dumbledore consented.  
  
*************  
  
The motley crew assembled later on that night, and heard the tale from beginning to end. How the wizards were summoned, why they were needed and what purpose they served. Rogue and Hermione's oatmeal escape garnered chuckles from everyone in the room, Logan recalled the young wizard's first training session, and everyone agreed that Snape was indeed the hardest teacher in any subject. It was a night enjoyed by all. Tales they could now laugh at now that the danger had passed. The library incident was eaten up with great relish by the entire group, save four semi-embaresed participants. The night brought them together after experiencing battle, imprisonment and flight by broomstick. They finally left the office at half past one for some well deserved rest. The haglets had been defeated, and justice was served. All was right with the world once again. 


	15. The Finale

* * * * * * Disclaimer in part One * * * * ** *  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been following this story since it's inception. I hope you've all gotten a kick out of it. I am currently planning a sequel to it that takes this combined universe and adds the Lord of the Rings Universe as well..  
  
So there will be plenty more of where this came from ; )  
  
Lists: Please reply to me at my EMAIL address. I am now on no mail. If you don't get a response back, it is because I will be gone for a month, but I will return every comment.  
  
Thanks a lot!  
  
( ((((((((((((((((((  
  
Minerva McGonagall had rarely taken a task so arduous, yet satisfying as escorting 15 haglets to Azkaban prison. Her charges were utterly displeased at the turn of events. Binde was intent on blaming every other of her minions on the failure at carrying out a plan that would have undoubtedly brought the haglets the success and power that they deserved.  
  
"This is all your fault Tehby! It was your idea to give them oatmeal!" Binde screamed into the air.  
  
" Oh shut up!" the accused shot back viciously.  
  
"Silencio" Minerva cast at the collective lot.  
  
Instantly there was silence. "Much better" the witch muttered to herself as the group approached the doors of the bark prison.  
  
Minerva had a feeling that the haglets would have quieted down by themselves naturally when they got closer to the prison. They were half dementor themselves, but even so Azkaban had an effect of great power and incorporated fear into the hearts of all who entered. Tightening the hold on the rope, which no longer worked as a port key as security settings forbade it, Professor McGonagall rapped her fist on the wooden doors of the prison. A rush of cold washed over them as three dementors glided forward. Minerva made her case, and informed them the haglets were too be held in the prison until it was time for the trial to proceed.  
  
The hooded figure nearest the haglets eagerly took the rope and led them into the prison. Minerva, cast the counter curse to the spell she had placed on them, and immediately regretted it. High pitched screams could be heard from every single haglet as they were taken into the prison. Her duty done, McGonagall walked briskly to the edge of the prison grounds. Once outside, she immediately apparated and appeared within the walls of Xavier's institution. As the mostly cheerful people spilled out of the office, Minerva noticed Snape stalking back off to his quarters.  
  
"I don't suppose you're going to give up until, I turn around and speak with you." Snape said, in a tone that spoke of annoyance.  
  
"Indeed Severus, nobody can accuse you of being slow. Well done."  
  
"Minerva, do come in for a spot of tea." He said, voice dripping with sarcasam getting the distinct feeling Minerva wanted a mother-to-son chat, which he didn't particularly feel up too.  
  
The two wizards entered the room and Snape conjured up two steaming mugs of tea. "It's okay to be happy Severus." Minerva began.  
  
"Minerva, do we really need to talk about this?"  
  
"Yes. Albus and I have long felt that certain elements of your own personality, and Miss Granger's are very compatable."  
  
"She's my student, and 20 years my junior." he protested.  
  
"Hermione will be graduating in a few short months. And you know that 20 years difference to wizards is nothing. Albus is 70 years older than myself."  
  
Snape sighed, but remained quiet.  
  
"Just keep it in mind Severus." Minerva said before they fell into a companionable silence. The only sound was the occasional sipping of tea.  
  
Severus neglected to ask her how the trip to Azkaban had been. He knew she hated that place and the dementors just slightly less than Dumbledore. Snape himself had been there and had no intention to ever go back. He admitted deep down that he deserved to be there for his time as a death eater. All the same he was glad his experience there amounted to nothing more than a few days in a holding cell during a questioning involving his days in Lord Voldemort's service. Dumbledore had cleared his name, and for that he had eternal gratitude for the man. It was one of the reasons that he would at least consider doing anything Albus asked of him. He wanted to get back on Minerva's good side as well, so in addition, he took into consideration how Minerva would feel about something. Between the two of them, he had finally felt parental love as he'd never known with his own parents. So, as with everything else, he decided to take their advice and consider Hermione more closely.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the room next door, Hermione, unaware that she was being considered in a new light by a certain dark haired man was carefully packing her things. It had been agreed upon that tomorrow morning, following breakfast the young wizards would return to England and resume their usual studies without the aid of a time turner. Despite all the danger and late night study sessions for a concoction that hadn't even been needed due to the haglets staggering stupidity, Hermione had felt free here. Free to joke around, without being looked at oddly, free to stand up defiantly to Snape as she had never attempted before, and free to talk about the trivial and meaningless things in life with another girl.  
  
Back at Hogwarts she had Ginny Weasley, and Lavender Brown, but none of them were like Rogue. She'd enjoyed an adventure independently from Harry and Ron with Rogue, shared a prison cell and more than one session of 'girl talk.' It was safe to say she would miss her new American friend. It helped to know that Rogue would be in England for a few days in the next month of so to give testimony at the trial of the haglets. McGonagall and Dumbledore had already invited those who would be testifying accommodations at Hogwarts if they didn't want to settle with the dull and stuffy Ministry arrangements. A light knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Before she could answer, Harry and Ron came stumbling into the room. "Come in" she answered sardonicly.  
  
"Bit strange to be going home isn't it?" Harry asked, voicing the thought that had just been running through Hermione's head.  
  
"So, you and Rogue took your shirts off, covered yourselves in oatmeal, and broke out of prison. Why didn't you let us know you were going to do that?" Ron asked in indignation.  
  
"Right Ron, the next time I plan to break out of a prison, I'll be sure to let you know beforehand." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Just kidding you. But seriously, what was it like having to save Snape?"  
  
"How did you get away with making him and Logan come back together on the same broom and live to talk about it?" Harry asked, clearly awed.  
  
Her mind on other matters, Hermione eagerly told the boys the full story of how she and Rogue had escaped from the prison, rescued Logan and Snape and force some bonding time on them. The three were rolling in laughter by the time she was done speaking.  
  
((((((((((((((((  
  
The X-Men, wizards and students were gathered together for the last time. When breakfast was coming to an end, Charles Xavier stood up. "If I may have your attention please everyone" he began waiting the few seconds till the hall died down to continue speaking. "I'm afraid that we are loosing four fine people that have been with us for the past few weeks. Certainly you have all heard what went on last night, and are aware that our four guests are not who they appeared to be. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Severus Snape, are wizards from England and will be leaving us this morning. They helped us in unimaginable ways last night, and we owe them a debt of gratitude. Please give them a solid round of applause."  
  
The cafeteria broke into loud whistles and cheers from the mutants, and the three young wizards were beaming. Snape of course, always aloof, merely nodded his head in reciprocation to the attention. His eyes scanned the room, and caught Logan glaring heavily at him from his place at Rogue's side, who was also flanked by Hermione. He scowled at the trio, and was greeted by two tongues sticking out at him. "Ten points from Gryffindor" he mouthed to Hermione, who simply rolled her eyes. Clearly he had lost his intimidating status while abroad, which he intended to rectify as soon as they returned to England. He wouldn't take cheek from students, even if they were cute.  
  
Rogue and Hermione grinned at one another from the look they received from the English wizard. "He likes you. Give him hell" Logan said directly at Hermione. "Practically cried when he found out you were missing."  
  
"I heard you were pretty calm yourself Logan" Rogue teased.  
  
"That's different. Eat your breakfast, see you later." He said before rising, and squeezing her shoulders as he walked away.  
  
"Men are such babies" Hermione laughed.  
  
"I know, it's terrible. Just think what it would be like if they ran the world." Rogue snickered.  
  
"Well we know that periods would be reason enough for sick leave." Hermione continued.  
  
"Disturbing as that thought is, Miss Granger we must be going." Snape said silkily.  
  
Hermione's cheeks went pink and Rogue began laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Come out to the yard when you're finished. I've taken the liberty of moving your trunk out there already." he said gruffly before slinking off.  
  
"It's been." Hermione trailed off, looking at Rogue.  
  
"It really has. It was great to meet you Hermione."  
  
"Same yourself. I really wish you could come back with us. I think you'll like it." Hermione told her.  
  
"I'll be there for the testimony." She said brightly.  
  
"Yeah. Let's keep in touch shall we?"  
  
"Sure, write me when you get back. Or do you have an e-mail?"  
  
"No. We don't use electricity, you'll have to see it too believe it." Hermione said, grinning at Rogue's astonished look.  
  
"I'll write you though, I think you'll find it, interesting" she said, thinking of Rogue's reaction to an owl delivering her letter at breakfast."  
  
Hermione reached over and hugged Rogue, with no hesitation. Logan smiled to himself by the look of surprise and joy that crossed her face at such a simple act. He kinda wished the girl could stay here, she was good for Marie. But on the upside, he was getting rid of the black bat. He'd dubbed him that since their little flying adventure. He had to admit that Snape did seem to know what he was doing on a broomstick, but his likeness to the night creature was uncanny.  
  
Logan walked away from the hall, and finally towards his classroom. The cafeteria cleared, the bell rang and life went on as usual as it ever did in a school full of mutants. Outside the four, wizards gathered together and prepared to leave. "Finally, free of muggles." Snape said in what was a cheerful voice from him.  
  
"We'll be seeing them soon" Hermione reminded him.  
  
"What a treat that will be." Snape said as he put the following touches on the port key. The four wizards grabbed ahold of the trunk and vanished into thin air.  
  
  
  
- Fin 


End file.
